Under My Skin
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno an 18-yr-old girl living under the same roof as 7 boys. She learns that one of her new brother, Naruto Namakazi is the school's player. Full summary inside. Lemon in ch10
1. Chapter 1

**Under My Skin**

**I know I said I quite writing fanfics but I couldn't help with this one, it popped into my when I continued to watch the anime show ****Shugo Chara,**** honestly I freaking love that show and Ikuto *fan girl scream* he's just so hot and sexy *purrs*.**

**Also I got inspiration from reading some ****Shugo Chara**** fanfics *cough* AmuxIkuto fics *cough* so I couldn't resist writing this especially the way Ikuto acts in some fanfics and in the show *drools* well I'm just going to stop with being a fan girl.**

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, an 18-year-old girl, was adopted by Iruka, who adopted 7 boys before her. Now she leaves in a mansion with a house filled with hot boys and they're her age as well. The one person she hears from her new brothers is Naruto Namikaze, the schools number one player who just love to play with girls and use them as toys. But soon as the two meet, Sakura suddenly falls in love with him and Naruto just can't seem to treat her like he did with other girls he's been with.

**This story was inspired by a SasuSaku fic but I completely forgot the name of the story but I remembered that Sasuke was a vampire, but Naruto's not. This is a high school fic if you all would like to know. **

**Also if you guys seen ****Shugo Chara****, do you think you could give me a list of episodes with AmuxIkuto aka Amuto moments because I want to make an Amuto AMV with those two.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't waste my precious time writing this fanfic**

* * *

Sakura Haruno:

Gender: Female

Age: 18

D.O.B: March 28th

Those were the words on the adoption papers that a man named Iruka Umino had signed. She spent 8-years moving from orphanage to orphanage and finally settled in an all female orphanage. It was unlikely for just a male to enter the orphanage to adopt a girl. Sakura was somewhat saddened to leave the orphanage after all it felt like home to her, everyone there was family to her, but it saddened her to remember the death of her parents.

It all happened because of some drunken freak, the three were coming back from watching a movie, and then a masculine guy came out, drunk he was, and demanded them to give them all of their cash in their wallets. When that wasn't enough he told Sakura's mother to give him her jewelry and her father's watch, before Sakura's father gave the man his watch, he attacked him. The drunken man pulled out a gun and shot Sakura's father, her mother ran to get her father and told Sakura to run. Luckily Sakura found a pay phone and immediately called 911, by the time the policed showed up, the drunken man left and both her parents were dead.

Sakura had no relatives in Japan since they were in America, Europe, and Australia. Quietly Sakura followed Iruka in a SUV, the ride back to Iruka's was quiet until he decided to break the silence.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll get along with the boys."

She sighed, a house filled with boys, she wished she had a sister or any sort of female companion.

Iruka noticed her becoming a bit paranoid or uncomfortable about being in a house filled with boys. "If it makes you feel any better I can buy you a female dog."

After that the whole car ride was silent, a little later the car slowed down as Iruka drove towards the house, as the two exited out, Sakura gasped as she saw how big it was. Right in front of the mansion was a fountain with a baby angel posing as water came out of its mouth. Sakura could obviously tell that they were loaded, who knew that a bachelor like Iruka could afford all of this.

"Glad you like it so far," he smiled, "But wait till you get inside."

Sakura gulped and became anticipated to know what the inside of the mansion looked liked. Slowly Iruka opened the door and both entered, Sakura's eyes widened at how huge it was, the floors were marble, a spiral staircase, the furniture was well crafted. Iruka led her to the kitchen, emerald eyes widened, there was a big oven, an expensive microwave, the kitchen counter top was made out of marble, and the dining table was big enough to fit thirty people, she saw the refrigerator and guessed there was a lot of food in it, especially since the house was mostly filled with boys.

"So would you like to meet your seven brothers?" Sakura nodded anxiously, Iruka loudly called the boys, and then in two minutes they showed up. "Sakura meet your brothers."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga," a boy with long black hair and white creamy eyes said.

Another boy moved up, he had his hair in the shape of a pineapple. "Shikamaru Nara," he said and murmured "troublesome."

"Gaara," the red headed boy said.

This time a boy with black hair and skin that was paler than Sakura, approached her and held his hand out. Sakura shook his hand as he introduced himself. "The name is Sai," he said with a smile.

Sakura looked up and saw a boy coming down as soon as he came down he looked at Sakura. He had black raven hair and onyx eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha." She blushed at how handsome he looked.

She blinked at first noticing that there were only six of them. "Ano where's the seventh one."

"Where is he? Doesn't he know that Sakura was going to arrive today?" Iruka asked.

"He does, but he doesn't really care, after all he does have better things to do." Sasuke explained. "He'll probably be home late or maybe tomorrow."

Iruka sighed, "Typical, well Sasuke why don't you bring Sakura to her room."

Sasuke nodded and escorted Sakura, he helped carry her luggage up the stairs, and Sakura noticed how long the hallway was. She passed a room that was slightly opened, before she could open it, Sasuke immediately shut it.

"Hey what was that for?"

"This room is Naruto's we all respect each other's privacy, especially his. Trust me you don't want to know what he has in there."

Sakura raised a brow. "And you do?"

The Uchiha blushed, "No. Come on let's get to your room." After they passed to other rooms, Sasuke paused and opened the door. Sakura stepped inside and gasped how big it was, the room was white but soon to be painted in Sakura's favorite color. The bed was big and comfortable as well, the pillows were fluffy. There was a desk where she could do her homework and hopefully save up. She gasped again as she saw a plasma T.V. in her room. "All rooms have one."

"How is Iruka able to pay for all of this?"

"We all have jobs that pay us a lot of money, so we chip in to buy things."

She turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke what can you tell me about Naruto."

"Hmm well, his full name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has spiky blond hair and blue eyes."

"Okay, thank you Sasuke."

He nodded before he left Sasuke turned around and gave Sakura a serious expression. "You might not want to get too close to Naruto he's a player and easily hurt you just for his amusement." And with that Sasuke left the stunned Sakura alone.

Her eyes became small and then shouted. "I can't believe one of my brother's is a pervert." She shook her head and quickly began to settle in. Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't home yet, she was really anxious to meet him, but kept Sasuke's word in her mind.

If Naruto was a player, then why did Iruka adopt him maybe Naruto sold his body in order to help afford all of the things in the house. No she couldn't start thinking about rude especially since she doesn't really anything about him maybe all the other's don't really know the truth about Naruto. She sighed all of this thinking was making her head hurt, she walked back to her room after dinner, boringly Sakura looked at her ceiling.

Tomorrow would be the first day at her new school she was going to the same high school with her brothers. Maybe she'd see Naruto there Sakura became afraid of what the students at her new school would think of her. Morning came then Sakura had anticipated, slowly she got out of her bed and changed. She wore tight jeans and a pink shirt, after fixing her hair and putting on some light make up, the rosette headed downstairs. She saw Neji reading the newspaper, Shikamaru sleeping on the table, Gaara was randomly browsing through the channels, Sai was drawing, and Sasuke was leaning in his chair, eyes closed and drinking coffee.

She was upset that Naruto wasn't there, but remembered that Sasuke had told Iruka that Naruto would come home today. Sakura browsed what to eat for breakfast.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove." Sasuke pointed out as he took another sip.

Sakura nodded and grabbed a plate, helping herself with a small portion of egg and a cup of orange juice. Soon she was done and noticed that Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sai had left, leaving her alone with Sasuke.

"I told them I'd give you a ride there." Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke in his car. The ride to school was a quiet one, after all Sakura was still getting used to everything. Finally they arrived, she stared in awe at the school, it was big alright, and this high school was probably expensive.

Sasuke brought Sakura to the main office and left, Sakura waited a while and the principle gave her, her schedule, she looked at the time and the time on the schedule. First period already passed so she decided to head for second period, looking at the schedule she had English. Nervously she knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal a man with gray hair.

"Ah you must be the new student, I'm Karou, your teacher, please come in." Sakura gulped as she nervously entered the room, everyone was staring at her. "Everyone this is your new classmate Sakura Haruno, so please be kind." Karou pointed towards the empty seat that was at the back of the class and was right near the window.

Sakura blushed as everyone watched her headed to her desk. Karou coughed in order to get everyone's attention, she sighed as everyone faced the front of the class.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Ino Yamanaka." A girl with platinum blond introduced.

The rosette smiled and shook hands with her, "Hi Ino."

After English was over, Ino and Sakura were talking as they exited. They were able to befriend each other pretty quick since they had the same interests. Lunch came and Sakura was excited to meet some of Ino's friends, the two arrived at the lunch table and was greeted by Ino's friends.

"Guys this is Sakura, she recently moved."

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka," a boy with spiky brown hair, and two red rectangles that were upside down on each cheek, said.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga," a girl with long purple hair and creamy white eyes said.

"Wait, aren't you and Neji related?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shyly nodded, "My father was supposed to take care of him after Neji father and my uncle had passed away. But Neji began to misbehave and didn't do what my father asked of him, so he didn't want to take care of him anymore."

Sakura frowned Neji seemed like a nice guy but never knew he was such a misbehaved child.

"Chouji Akamichi," a boy with light brown hair said as he ate chips.

"Shino Aburame," Sakura noticed how covered he was.

A girl with brown hair, each tied in a bun, came up and smiled at Sakura. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten."

"Temari," a girl with blond hair each tied in four pony tails.

A guy with a hood over his head which seemed in the shape of a cat or bat ears waved, "Kankuro."

Sakura sat next to Ino and asked her a question. "Um Ino what do you know about Naruto?"

Everyone looked down and Kiba gripped the table hard.

"Never mention that name here again." Kiba said in a low voice.

Sakura flinched at everyone's reaction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"So you're the girl that Iruka had adopted, that means you live Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Sasuke and _him_." Sakura silently nodded. "Then Sasuke probably told you to stay away from _him_."

"Yes he did tell me to stay away from him. But why did you all seem sad or angry?"

Kiba slammed onto the table hard. "That's because Naruto is nothing but a damn bastard!" Everyone quiet down as Kiba yelled, but then talked again.

"What do you mean?" The rosette asked.

"Sasuke told you Naruto's, a player, right?" Again the rosette nodded. "When he's given a chance, he'll flirt with a girl, sweep her off her feet make her feel good, have sex with her, and then break up with her. In other words, and us girls are nothing but mere toys to him."

"Hinata was a victim but I managed to tell her the truth, it took a while but she believed me." Kiba said proudly and wrapped an arm around Hinata, who blushed.

"So he's a real jerk right?" Sakura asked.

"Well before he wasn't, Naruto would always hang out with us a gentleman, he was. But everything changed all of a sudden, he became a completely different person, no one knows why. Then the playing with girls began, even though the girls heard what he's been doing, they still fall for him. Naruto is nothing more but a player, a bastard, a man whore, and a complete jackass." Ino explained.

Sakura couldn't believe that her step-brother was once a nice guy and then became a jerk.

"But what I don't understand is he's still known as the school's hottie," Tenten questioned.

"Well every girl falls for his looks." Hinata answered.

School finally finished for the day, Sakura noticed Sasuke was leaning on his car and waiting for her. She stepped in and Sasuke drove them home.

"Enjoy your first day?" He asked.

"Yup, how come I didn't see with Ino and the others?"

"I hang out with my own friends." Was her answer, well she can't blame him if he wants his own space.

The two of them finally arrived home Sakura happily sighed, and laid on the couch. Sasuke headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

"So where are the others?"

"Neji stays after school, Shikamaru's with Temari."

Immediately Sakura sat up. "Those two are going out?"

"I guess Ino forgot to mention, but yes they are. Sai probably went to work, and Gaara should be coming home soon."

After a few minutes of relaxing, Sakura decided to head to her room and do her homework. It was pretty easy for her to do since she already learned some of this stuff from the school that was part of the orphanage. She closed her Physics notebook and leaned back in her chair. Right now she was bored and decided to watch T.V. so she laid on her bed and browsed through the channels.

Finding nothing interesting she turned off the T.V. and read some books she brought with her. Sakura decided to take a small nap, her nap was disturbed as she heard footsteps walking passed her room. She poked her head out and noticed two shadowy figures moving through the hallway. Sakura began to follow the two, and she stopped as she noticed that she was standing right in front of Iruka's office. Silently she pressed her ear against the door, even though she knew eavesdropping was wrong, she was curious who Iruka was going to talk to. The other guys weren't always causing Iruka trouble.

"Naruto," her eyes widened, so Iruka was talking to Naruto, the one that Sakura never seen only heard. "Explain."

"What's there to explain," Sakura noticed something about his voice, it sounded different from the rest of her step-brothers. This voice sounded silky and enchanting.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you just run off with another girl just when I bring your step-sister home."

"What's so interesting about her?" Oh hearing that made Sakura just want to beat the living crap out of him.

"I want her to feel welcome, I was disappointed of not being home and not to mention Sasuke had to give you a bad impression when he explained Sakura about you."

"So what, she made friends with Ino about me. It's not like I care what people think about me."

"Oh yeah what about Sakura, how will explain to her about how you like to fool girls and use them," Iruka asked.

"Like I said I don't care."

Iruka sighed. "Whatever happened to the Naruto that was so kind to everyone?"

"He's gone, you should know why."

"I thought spending time with Kakashi would help straighten you out, but I guess I was wrong."

"You think."

"Just get out," Sakura quickly walked away from the office, as soon as she tripped, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"You should be more careful next time," a silky husky voice whispered in her ear.

She turned around to see who it was and blushed.

**END**

* * *

**I will continue this and maybe there's going to be a lemon soon. Remember that this is NaruSaku and not SasuSaku or any other guy being paired up with Sakura story.**

**I wanted to make Naruto sound hot, hence the silky voice he has *drools***

**Anyways review please I would love to hear your thoughts about this story. Nothing rude okay, if so then I will find your address and murder you in your sleep…..**

**Just kidding! Or was I? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Under My Skin**

**I'm really glad that you all like the beginning of the chapter but I'm really upset that people have this story on alert and on favorites and I don't get many reviews. Please guys review I'd like to hear from all of you so please don't run just drop by and leave a review. I want to know everyone's opinion about this story. But try not to be too harsh honestly people who just leave mean reviews are insecure people who are afraid to do anything themselves.**

**Also who's excited that Christmas is coming up real fast? I hate my school hate the moment, I have two days left of this week, ugh why not give me the whole damn week. I only got one person asking why Naruto's such a jackass and not a lot of people notice that I gave Naruto his real last name Namikaze in the summary and Uzumaki in the story.**

**Since my exams are coming up in January I won't have enough time to update this story I need to concentrate this year since being a junior in high school sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Nope I will never own Naruto**

**Also some chapters, like this one, will be in P.O.V**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked up and there staring at me were two beautiful mesmerizing cerulean eyes.

"Sakura," there I heard Sasuke's voice.

Before I could speak, the man spun us around so my back faced Sasuke's, then I felt his lips pressed onto mine.

What the hell?

I don't even know this guy and he's already kissing me!

Who the hell does he think he is?

I heard Sasuke growling, "Naruto you better let go of her."

No way this guy kissing me, is that perverted brother of mine?

Quickly I pushed him off me before he could do anything else, then he made me turn around and face Sasuke, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Aw what's the matter Sasuke?"

Is this guy stupid or what? Doesn't he know that Sasuke's mad at him? Especially since he kissed _me_?

Well Sasuke's not the only one who's made, I am too! Not only that my perverted brother shows up but he took my very _first _kiss, oh he's gonna pay for that.

"Hey let me go!" I said aloud, squirming in his arms, which only caused his grip to tighten.

"Do as she says Naruto."

I felt Naruto rest his chin on my shoulder, and I saw the smirk on his face. "And if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'm going to do something that you wouldn't like."

He chuckled his warm breath touched my ear. "Feisty, that's how I like them." I blushed as he nipped at my earlobe.

Before I could turn around and punch him, he was already gone.

"Are you alright Sakura?" I nodded my head and proceeded to go to my room and I landed on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"That Naruto guy has some nerve to do that to me and stealing my first kiss, he's gonna get it."

"You sure are cute when you're all riled up," I turned around, and there standing at my room leaning against the door frame was _him_.

"Hey don't you respect the privacy policy you guys have?" I asked while trying to keep my anger getting the best of me.

He began to think. "Not really especially when it comes to a girl."

Ugh, he's getting on my nerves and I only met him like what, a good minute or so?

"Go away."

"Hmm nope I think I'll stay."

I grabbed a pillow and immediately threw at him, but he quickly dodged it by walking out of my room and closed the door, while he was walking out. Honestly he makes me wanna to freaking murder him in his sleep.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I chuckled as I headed to my room, hmm Sakura Haruno, a very interesting girl, she tastes very sweet. Maybe if I could get close to her, then I'll sex with her, especially the way she feels, her skin is very nice, an added bonus for me. After all I'm a guy who knows how to pick the right one. Right now I needed sex, so I quickly left the house and decided to pick up one of my targets.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ah morning oh how I love thee, ugh too much Shakespeare much? I got up and stretched my stiff muscles, much better as I felt myself loosen. I head towards the bathroom for a quick shower, I felt so much better, I even felt like that I imagined that Naruto didn't touch me.

Oh wait.

He did.

FUCK

I shook my head and stepped out, quickly getting change I fixed myself and headed downstairs. I noticed Sasuke was the only one there well along with Gaara who just seemed bored out of his mind. Yup that's Gaara for you.

"Sakura, could you go and get Naruto for me?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his coffee.

Odd, I thought he wanted me to stay away from him. "Why?"

"He's dropping you off to school."

"But why can't you bring me there Sasuke?"

I hear him sigh. "Because, I have to pick up some stuff that I had forgot to do last night."

"What about Gaara?"

"He's doing the same thing as well."

Oh joy today's my lucky day.

Pfft NOT!

I sighed in defeat and headed towards Naruto's room. I knocked on the door.

No response.

Maybe he was a heavy sleeper, I turned the knob and the door was unlocked. So I went in and grinned evilly just to get my revenge for what he did yesterday. As soon as I entered, every single muscle in my body froze. There in the room was Naruto and a girl _naked_. The girl was giving Naruto a blowjob.

My eyes shrunk and I screamed. I ran back downstairs after slamming the door shut Sasuke and Gaara gave me a puzzling look.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIRL IN NARUTO'S ROOM AND WHY IS SHE GIVING HIM A BLOWJOB!!"

"That girl is just one of Naruto's victims." Sasuke pointed as I turned around I saw the girl running downstairs, crying.

I felt bad for her, being used by someone just for sexual pleasure.

"Enjoy the little show?" I eeped as I felt Naruto's voice whisper in my ear.

"Enjoy," I asked angrily, "Try disgusted you pig."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Pig, she called me a pig?

Boy no girl has ever called me that, sure I've been called a bastard, but never a pig. That's a first.

"Don't worry I was secretly imagining that it was you giving me head."

I saw her blush, so I smirked.

"Yuck, like I'd do something like _that _with you. Oh please in your dreams."

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned on her forehead. "I like to dream, but." I reached for ass and gave it a squeeze. "I prefer the real thing."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Oh he did not touch me right _there_?

So I did what I had to do.

SMACK

A loud noise was heard in the house, Naruto turned to face me, letting me go to put his hand on the red mark I had just given him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!" I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Boy aren't you hard to get?"

I growled at him. Oh he was really asking for a beat down.

"That's enough from the both of you." I heard Gaara, wow that's a first usually he's the quiet type. "The both of you need to grow up. Naruto you're giving Sakura a ride to school and no hitting on her, that means trying to get in her pants."

"Yeah whatever," I hear Naruto say.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go Gaara." I watched the two leave.

Oh great it's just me and _him_. Could this day get any worse?

Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

I guess I spoke too soon.

"Shall we go kitten?"

Kitten, what the hell? I'm not some damn kitten, for goodness sakes I'm a human being.

"You know I have a name."

"I know kitten."

I quickly freed myself from his grip. "Can we just go now?"

I saw him smirk, "Sure thing _kitten_."

Grr, "Stop calling me that!"

"But it's so much fun to see you so worked up over one tiny little name."

Finally we were able to get into the car. I just looked at the window, trying to ignore that _thing_ which was driving and sitting across from me. Why'd Sasuke and Gaara and to go and leave me with that _thing_. I hate my life right now. Then I felt something crawling on my skin, I looked down and saw the _thing's _finger on me.

"Hey don't touch me." I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Whatever you say kitten," I see him smirking.

"And stop calling me that."

"You can't always have what you want kitten." This guy was getting on my last nerve. Finally we arrived at school, before I could get out. I was pulled back and pushed into the back seat, with that _thing_ on top of me. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

I felt my face burn up as his face became close to mine. "I want you to thank me."

"For what," I asked.

"For driving you to school," was his answer.

"Fine, thank you, now let me go."

"Nope," he was smirking again. "That's not the thank you I wanted."

"Well what do you want me to do, kiss you?" I saw the smirk, oh no, bad idea Sakura, bad idea.

"That's exactly what I was looking for."

"I was only kidding, that's not what you want how about if I treat you to ramen instead."

Within an instant his personality changed. "Really," I could obviously hear the child like voice.

"Um yeah," is he really that obsessed with ramen?

"Okay," he said as he got up. "But after school got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Then the two of use got out of his car. Man he sure is weird, as soon as I mention the word ramen, he immediately becomes like a kid.

"Sakura," I turned around and saw Ino.

"Oh hi Ino," I greeted with a smile.

She looked at me strangely. "You just go out of the car with Naruto."

"Yeah and?"

"He didn't do anything to you right?"

"No he just drove me, but he wanted me to kiss him as a thank you, but as soon as I mention ramen, he acted differently."

I heard Ino covering her mouth from laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Wow I didn't have to tell you this, but when Naruto was hanging out with us, he loved ramen. Honestly he'd eat it almost every single day. You see when he tried to get in my pants, I stopped him by offering ramen and he did. I found it strange at first since he changed from a player to a little kid."

"So just by mentioning ramen, he automatically stops?" Ino just nodded.

Wow he sure is strange maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"But don't get used to it you'll end up paying for more than you bargain for."

"Why?"

"Naruto eats ramen like there's no tomorrow."

I froze, oh great my wallet's gonna be empty by the end of the day.

"Well come on we better get to class."

I stared with a blank expression at the window, Math, a subject that bored me to death to no end. But something out there caught my attention it was Naruto with another target. Ugh doesn't' he know when to stop treating girls like this, honestly I just feel like pummeling him to a pulp right now. I can hear the two of them laughing, well Naruto's was more a snicker. My eyes widened as I saw him move his hands up the girl's skirt.

I watched at what he was going to do next, I heard the girl moan as his left hand disappeared underneath his skirt, then his right one was fondling her breast. I saw him nibble her ear, I couldn't take this anymore, I wouldn't allow him to get away with this.

What he was doing it just, it just.

"I just disgust me!" Everyone in my class was staring at me, and I realized what I had done. My face turned bright red and my teacher shook her head and got everyone's attention. I sat down and noticed was smirking at me as he and the girl were walking away.

I can't believe it he made me do that on purpose. That jerk, oh he's going to pay for it.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Ah finally school was over, now I just have to wait till Sakura comes and she can give me what I want. I leaned against my car just waiting, but got bored quickly, I noticed a girl was standing right in front of me.

"Naruto I hope you remember that you'd have fun with me."

I looked at her ah yes one of my next victims, hmm if I remember. "Kita right," I asked.

She squealed, which caused me to flinch. "Yes you remembered." She hugged me at first I was okay but then she began to grind against me.

"Feeling a bit horny aren't we Kita?" I whispered seductively in her ear. I didn't care if were in the school's parking lot. I began to slap her ass which earned me a nice moan from her.

"Ehem," I stopped and noticed that _m_y kitten was standing there, tapping one foot and her arms across her chest, which made her chest a bit bigger.

I couldn't wait to wrap my lips around those luscious breasts of hers. "Naruto-kun who's this," I hear Kita asking me. "She's not your girlfriend is she?"

"No," I answered.

"Good because a worthless girl like her doesn't deserve you."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Oh, she did not just call me worthless, oh that's it.

"The only one, who's worthless here, is you." I pointed at the girl. "You're just a sad excuse for a girl I mean look at you, giving yourself so easily to a guy like him." I pointed at Naruto this time. "You're pathetic, willingly giving your virginity away just so you could end up with a broken heart in the end. So if I were you I suggest you go find someone who thinks you're actually worthy for. Now excuse me I'd like to get home now, Naruto."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I watched silently as Sakura passed by us and entered the passenger seat. I never seen a girl ever talk like that, I smirked, this makes her even more interesting.

"Naruto-kun must you go?"

"Gomen Kita, maybe next time."

I entered the car and noticed Sakura was listening to her iPod. I began to drive and drove towards Ichiraku's Sakura noticed this and gave me a confused look.

"Why are we here?"

"You don't remember what you promised me this morning?"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I can't believe he actually remembered. I sighed in defeat as we entered the small little restaurant. After three tortuous hours we finally exit. I saw a smirk on Naruto's face and wanted to smack it right off. I can't believe I actually had to agree to what he wanted me to do.

"Come on kitten, we have to get home now."

I literally wanted to strangle him right now.

**END**

* * *

**Well hopefully that was good enough for you all. I think I just might keep it in P.O.V don't worry there will be some normal as well.**

**Also who can guess what Naruto want Sakura to do and what made Sakura agree.**

**I just love the little nicknames they give each other. Naruto calls Sakura kitten while Sakura calls Naruto a thing, it makes me laugh so hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: who's ready for another chapter?**

**Naruto: oi what the hell made you actually update this story?**

**Spazz: well excuse me I was too busy catching up with Shugo Chara, but I find Shugo Chara Party boring now**

**Naruto: you have time to watch that show but you don't watch mine anymore?**

**Spazz: *nods* yup I find your show boring right now, well I have to re-watch it for some NaruSaku moments**

**Naruto: what's so special about Shugo Chara?**

**Spazz: *in a dreamy state* Ikuto!!!**

**Naruto: HEY! I'm ten times hotter than him**

**Spazz: pfft yeah you wish**

**Naruto: so when do I get to get in Sakura's pants?**

**Sakura: yeah when does- wait a minute, you want to get in my pants Naruto?!**

**Naruto: oh hell yeah**

**Sakura: *blush* pervert**

**Naruto: aw but I'm your pervert**

**Spazz: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: *sigh* I guess I should do the disclaimer, Spazzgirl doesn't own anything related to the Naruto world**

**Naruto: if she did then in every episode I'd fuck Sakura**

**Sakura: *smacks Naruto* pervert!**

**Spazz: IKUTO I WANT YOUR BABIES**

**Naruto: O.O**

**Spazz: oh yes Sakura has to do the thing that she agreed to do so she didn't have to pay for all that ramen**

**Sakura: there was freaking forty bowls of them**

**Spazz: poor you xD**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I can't believe I actually have to do this, oh why me, why must it be me that has to be chosen for this cruel fate? I sighed in defeat, I really didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have oh wait I had none. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door was none other than Naruto. "Hey."

"Oh so you finally decide to knock on the door despite you just barge in." I ranted and put my arms over my chest. I saw him first raise a brow and then smirked and my eyes spotted something in his hand.

A box was that something

Only the two of us knew what was in that box

The thing that was part of my cruel fate of tonight

Kami help me

I watch him put the box on my bed and walked up to me. I bumped into the wall his hands caged him as they were on the wall, his face close to mine and his face getting closer to mine every single second.

"Can't wait to see how you look it on." I watch Naruto leave and a blush appeared on my face.

A blush no way

There was no possibility that pervert could make me blush

It wasn't possible right?

"Ugh," I quickly showered and changed into the outfit Naruto picked out for me.

I walked towards the mirror and blushed in embarrassment at least he got my size right.

Wait how the hell was he able to know my size? That pervert must've snuck into my room while I was asleep well I'm going to show him a thing or two. I peeked out my door to make sure no one was in the hall I quickly walked towards Naruto's room, after a while I reached his room and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" I hear him ask.

Who the hell would it be? Clearly I was the only one who was told to come to his room. "It's me dumbass."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Well then come in." My eyes left the book I was reading and looked up as the door was opening. There she was Sakura wearing a bathrobe, interesting. "Planning on stripping in front of me?"

I saw her blush. "NO! I just didn't want anyone to see me wearing that outfit."

I chuckled I always found it cute when she blushed, absolutely adorable actually. "I'm sure." I watch her pout, those kissable lips just out there waiting for me to nip on. "Take it off."

She turned around and looked at me. "You want to what?"

"Take it off," I said again.

"No way," was her reply.

I shook my head. "I mean the bathrobe."

"But can't I wear this?"

"No," I let out a growl.

**Sakura's P.O.V (lol already xD)**

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. Slowly I was taking my bathrobe off.

I noticed he raised a brow. "Oh so you are going to strip tease for me." Gah there was that stupid smirk on his face again I just want to smack it off his face right now.

"No," I said bluntly, "Turn around."

"Why?"

Why? So I don't have to be embarrassed. "Just do it."

"Sure thing _kitten_," Great back to the name callings.

"My name isn't kitten pervert."

I watched him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll turn around." I made sure he did.

And surprisingly he did.

Good

I quickly took off the bathrobe. "It looks good on you." I blushed, damn it he turned around before I could make it to the bed. I let out a small shriek as he picked me up bridal style and brought me to his bed. It was embarrassing for me, this outfit was so revealing okay maybe not that revealing but somewhat. I didn't really feel like wearing a red bra with a see through dress shirt that only went up to my bellybutton, and red lacy underwear. **(A/N: I'm really bad explaining stuff so use your imagination)**

As soon he lay down I followed after, his arms still wrapped around me, not letting go. I turned around and looked him, his cerulean eyes looking at me. "How'd you know my size?"

There was that smirk again. "It's called curiosity."

"So you went through my stuff?" I shouted aloud.

His smirk grew, "Yup and I must say you have very good taste in underwear.

I blush, this time it was redder than before. "Per-pervert."

I blushed even harder as he leaned towards. "Is that what you think of me kitten?"

"Gah," I pushed him away and got up, but before I could leave, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I felt his arms tighten its grip on my waist. "Hey let me go."

"Aren't you forgetting our deal, or do you want to repay me?"

Damn it, how dare he remind me about that bill I almost had to pay for.

"Fine you win but you better not doing anything perverted.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"I promise," not really.

I heard her breath slow, good she's asleep I brought my right hand down, to be honest her skin felt so soft. I smirked as it reached its destination I slowly rubbed her ass my it's sure is nice and plump. I had the sudden urge to smack it.

So I did.

I flinched as she screamed and got out of my bed. I looked at her with a look saying I didn't do anything.

"What the hell did you do?"

I smirked, "You have such a nice ass."

Then she blushed, I loved it when her face was red. Wait a minute did I just say _love_ a guy like me doesn't say that word at all.

"I told you not to do anything perverted and smacking my butt is considered doing something perverted."

"I was asleep and I was trying to scratch my leg, but your ass just happened to be there."

She blushed even harder, "Liar, you were away the whole time."

I got up and pinned her against the wall. "Aren't you a smart little kitty?"

"Stop calling me that I already told you I have a name, and it's Sakura."

Boy pushing her buttons is sure fun.

"Whatever you say, _kitten_," I then shut her up by pressing my lips against hers. All of a sudden she pushed me away.

"Stop kissing me pervert."

"But you enjoy kissing me." I smirked again.

I mentally chuckled as she tried to get out of my grasp. "Let me go."

"No," she sure is a feisty kitten. "If you don't let go I will hurt you."

"Oh is that a threat kitten."

**Sakura's P.O.V (poor Naruto, his P.O.V's are always short)**

I grinned and kicked him in the spot where men do not like to be kicked.

"Damn it Sakura." I hear him groan.

I smiled proudly. "And you thought I was kidding." I happily walked out of his room.

"Sakura," I turned around and saw Sasuke. "Why are you wearing _that_?"

I blushed, damn it I totally forgot to get my bathrobe. "Um well I had to do a favor for Naruto."

Sasuke sighed I knew he was disappointed at me. "Well make sure this doesn't happen again alright?"

I nodded. "Okay," I quickly walked towards my room and shut the door as I entered. Damn that pervert is surely going to pay for this.

**Normal P.O.V (see I told you that I would have a normal P.O.V)**

The sun shone brightly over Sakura, the rosette groaned before waking up. She stretched as she got up and lazily got out of her bed. As soon as she entered her private bathroom something unexpectedly happened.

"Boo," Sakura screamed and turned around to see who it was.

"What the hell are you doing in my room and more importantly my bathroom?"

A smirk formed on the blonde's mouth as he held a small silver necklace chain with a key attached to it. "It's called a key."

"How the hell did you get my key?"

"This isn't your key but mine, I simply had it copy."

"When was this?" Sakura asked in a furious tone.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Sakura let out a growl and threw a small shampoo bottle at Naruto. "Get the hell out of my bathroom."

Before the bottle could hit him, Naruto closed the door with a smile on his face.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I pretend to walk out of Sakura's room, so I walked towards the door, opened it and closed it to make Sakura believe I was out of her room. Silently I walked through her room looking for something interesting. Time to search the drawers hopefully I could find something interesting, I searched through her underwear drawer but something caught my eye. A black lacy underwear with the word sexy written on it, I chuckled.

I heard the shower go off so I quickly hid myself. I watched her exit out of the bathroom, fuck she looked so sexy like that, her towel covering herself and the water glistening over her silky skin, she looked so fuckable.

"You know your underwear is right, you are sexy."

There goes her scream again. "What are you doing in my room I thought you were gone." Ah there's that blush.

"You said to get out of your bathroom you never mentioned anything about your bedroom." A smirked she knew I was right.

"I don't care you just supposed to be out."

I pouted, "But where's the fun in that?"

"Just get out of my room," I hear her scream.

"Find then," I turned around and gave her a smirk. "Thanks for the gift." I held up her lacy black underwear.

"Pervert give that back," she grabbed it out my hands, I raised a brow and grinned. "Why are you grinning?"

"Nice birthday suit."

It took her three seconds what I was talking about, "Pervert looking at me naked, get out." And before I knew it, I was right in front of her bedroom door as I sat on the ground from being kicked out.

"This turned out to be an interesting morning." I said to myself as I walked away.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: so here it is folk's chapter 3 kiddies**

**Naruto: I sure enjoyed this chapter**

**Sakura: *blush* pervert**

**Spazz: anyways guys please don't ask me when my next update is, I will enjoy this story weekly but please don't rush me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry for the extreme long update**

**Naruto: what's your excuse this time?**

**Spazz: I barely had anytime to update because I was working on my new story ****NaruSaku: Five Fingers**** and I had bowling almost every single day and I could barely get onto my laptop**

**Naruto: ugh you and your excuses**

**Spazz: but I speak the truth**

**Naruto: whatever**

**Sakura: oh Naruto be nice to her it's not easy for her this year**

**Naruto: oh so I have to be nice to her but you can't be nice to me?**

**Sakura: yes**

**Naruto: but Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: don't you dare start**

**Spazz: anyways my exams are next week so I won't have any time to update and all that jazz**

**Sakura: so Spazz will be spending all her time studying**

**Naruto: yup and I'll be spending my time to seduce Sakura *wink***

**Sakura: *blush* BAKA! *hits Naruto***

**Naruto: ouch what the hell!**

**Sakura: that was for being a perv**

**Naruto: but I'm your perv**

**Spazz: oh shut up the both of you, anyways I can't wait till Shugo Chara Encore comes out in March/April, sorry I lost track**

**Naruto: no shit**

**Spazz: *glare* don't make me call Sai**

**Naruto: okay, I give**

**Spazz: now be a good little boy and do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: fine, Spazz doesn't own anything Naruto related or anything she can't afford**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

School, my salvation to get away from him, I'm really happy that I don't have any classes with him, which is good, bad enough that I have to deal with him at home. Right now I was in English, one my classes that I was smart in, Math being the second. I didn't bother to pay attention to what the teacher had to say after all I am an A-straight student.

I could perfectly speak English as if I had been speaking it my whole life, but clearly I had learn English two years ago in the orphanage. I remember that I was one of the girls picked to go to America for vacation and people there were surprised that I was able to pronounce everything so perfectly. A middle age couple had ask one of the workers from the orphanage if they could adopt me, but I turned them down, Konoha would always be my home.

After a couple of minutes, which seemed like forever, class had ended.

"Ah Sakura, may I speak to you for a moment?" I nodded and walked towards my English teacher, Kai.

I prayed that I wasn't in trouble. "Sure sensei."

"Sakura I like to discuss something about your grades." I swallowed that huge lump in my throat and became nervous. All of a sudden Kai-sensei had begun to laugh. "Don't worry you're not in trouble." I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well you see the director of the English class was very impressed with your grades and wants you to transfer to English Honor classes."

"But sensei, aren't they two semesters ahead of us?"

My teacher just chuckled. "Yes they are, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with you, the teacher had already assigned a tutor to help you out."

"So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, the teacher will give you your books, so no need to worry."

"Okay," with that I left the room.

Math, another subject I was good at, just like English, all of my grades were all A's. I manage to pass any test they gave me even some pop quizzes. Unlike English, I paid attention in Math, well half the time since some of these things I had already learned in the orphanage. While my Math teacher, Yuki, was teaching the class, I was doodling in my notebook. Of course what Yuki-sensei was teaching, I had already learn so what's the point of paying attention to something you already learned.

So when she had asked the questions, I didn't bother answering besides I didn't think it was fair to all the other students who never learned this. Finally class had ended.

But Yuki-sensei called me.

"Sakura I just want to say congratulations."

I tilted my head, what the hell was she talking about. "Congratulations on what?"

"You're going onto Math Honors." My eyes widened, first English and now Math.

I mean I was great in those two subjects but I never realized how smart I was. "You're kidding right?"

Yuki-sensei just giggled. "Of course not, after all you are my best student here and you already know most of the materials I'm teaching. I don't know why you enrolled into Regent Math."

"Well my guidance counselor told me to just in case if I didn't know some of the materials you taught." I explain to her. "So I'm guessing that I start that class tomorrow?"

"Yes and your teacher will give you a tutor and your books tomorrow as well."

Oh great another tutor for me.

I sighed and walked towards lunch, I wasn't that hungry so I grabbed an orange Gatorade **(which I don't own and it's my favorite flavor)** and a slice of pizza. I saw Ino wave and walked towards the table.

"So you're going to go to Math and English Honor classes?" Ino had asked me.

I nodded as I took a sip of my Gatorade. "Yup," and took a bite out of my pizza. Before I took another bite of my pizza, it was gone.

"Keep eating this and you'll get fat." A husky and velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Naruto. "Hey that's my pizza!"

He raised a brow and smirk then took a bite into my pizza. "Not anymore."

"Hey that's an indirect kiss." I nearly shouted trying not to get any attention.

There was a smirk on his face I blush as he brought his face close to mine. "So would you prefer a real kiss?"

I blushed even harder seeing how close were and shook my head. I pushed him away and crossed my arms over my chest. "Like I'd kiss a perv like you," I stuck my tongue out.

"You better be careful with that tongue, you might never know what can happen to it."

"Just go away," I threw my Gatorade, which he managed to catch.

"Thanks for the lunch." I groaned and realized that I had just given him my lunch, well I wasn't that hungry anyways.

I grumbled lightly as I got home, I had to take the public bus because Naruto was too "busy" after school. Knowing him, he was probably off with some other girl having sex in the girl's locker room. I clenched my fist at the thought but I shook my head.

Was I just jealous at the thought of Naruto being with another girl? "Nah," I told myself and entered the house. I looked around no one was home, typical.

Dropping my backpack onto the floor I walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing an apple and a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and then laid on the couch to watch some T.V. I flipped through the channels to see if anything interesting was on, nothing. I stretched and threw away finished apple into the garbage, lazily I walked to my room and began to do my homework.

**Normal P.O.V (lol I accidentally had written this part in third person without noticing)**

Thirty minutes had gone by and no one was still home, right now Sakura could use some company. "Man I wish anyone was home right now, even Naruto."

"You called," a husky and velvety voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura yelled and put a hand on her heart, she began to slow down her breathing. "Baka what the hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well you were lonely and you wished that I was here." A blush formed on her cheeks. "Awe my little kitten is blushing."

"Baka shut up." The rosette said, she turned around and put her hands on her cheeks to try to cool them down. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Naruto sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed a random book.

Sakura just ignored Naruto and continued her homework. "So is anyone home right now?"

"Nope," the blond replied while flipping a page. "Iruka will probably come home in three to four hours and the others will be coming up until eight."

"Why so late?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged, "They're all busy and they have jobs."

Sakura raised a brow. "And what about you, do you have a job?"

She flinched as Naruto slammed the book and glared at her. "What I do doesn't concern you." The rosette winced at the tone of his voice Naruto frowned at what he did. "I'm sorry I'm just tired right now." He got up and left her room.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Man I can't believe I just did that well it's a good thing I apologized. I stopped, hold a minute.

I just apologized

To a girl

Not just a girl

But Sakura

I shook my head and continued to my room, my eyes stared into the ceiling with a completely blank expression. I put my hand into my pocket, I looked at the caller ID and growled seeing who it was and I put the phone away.

"Damn bastard can't leave me alone for once." I hated this every single day he had to fucking call me. My head snapped up to see who was knocking on the door and standing at the door way was none other than Sakura. I smirked, "Aw come for a little alone time with me?"

She blushed it was so fun to tease my little kitten. "No I just came here to apologize about earlier."

"It's fine it's not your fault." My phone vibrated again and growled again at the ID.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No," I simply answered.

"Why not," she asked and blushed as I had her trapped, her body between the wall and me.

I leaned in a bit. "You sure are curious, aren't you kitten?"

"Gah would you stop calling me that," she began to pound my chest, but it didn't hurt one bit.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

No matter how much I hit his chest, he just wouldn't budge goodness it's like his chest his made out of stone or something.

"Keep that up and you'll get hurt."

"Oh just shut up you perv."

He chuckled, "You sure are a feisty one aren't you kitten."

"Would you stop calling me kitten, I have a name, a real name, and it's Sakura."

"But I like calling you kitten," I blushed as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. His warm breath touching my skin, my knees went weak and bit my lip to suppress a moan from coming out. I gasped as he began to kiss my neck, then my jaw, he rest his forehead onto mine, our noses touching, and our lips just an inch close to each other. My blush became even darker, so dark that I was afraid that I was going to pass out. "You sure are desperate to kiss me." He said and pulled away.

My face became extremely red. "You perv," he just laughed.

"Sorry kitten, but it's so funny to see you all flustered."

I growled, "You are such a jerk, I hate you!" And with that, I slammed the door as I left.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I frowned, good job you messed up big time she hates you.

Wait why the hell should I care?

I'm a playboy I'm not supposed to care if I hurt someone else's feelings.

Am I?

God this was too confusing, especially for me, well nothing like a good night sleep couldn't cure. I closed my eyes and darkness enveloped me.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Morning came and I headed downstairs after I changed, everyone was there except Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Probably still sleeping," Neji answered as he read the newspaper.

I took a sip of my orange juice and grabbed a Strawberry Poptart **(I don't own that either)**. "So if Naruto's still a sleep how am I going to get to school?

"Well you see Sakura all of us chipped in and bought you a car." Iruka said as he handed me the keys to my new car.

"No way," I screamed and ran outside. My new car was a silver; 2001 Mustang (**I don't own that either also the picture of her car is in my profile)**. "You guys are the best, I hugged all of them except Gaara, who wasn't much of a hugger, but Sasuke seemed to have a tint of pink on his cheek. "So who picked the car out?"

"I did," I turned around and saw Naruto leaning against the frame of the door.

"Very funny," no one was laughing and I looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. "You were serious."

"I have my moments," he said with a smirk and immediately I blushed. I noticed Sasuke glaring at Naruto, who simply ignored it. "So want to take me to school?"

"You have a car." But he leaned in close to me.

"Not only did I pick the car but I paid for most of it." The look in his eyes told me he wasn't kidding.

I grumbled, "Fine, get in." Before I could get into the driver seat, Naruto had taken my keys. "Hey I'm driving."

"No I'm driving your seating in the passenger seat."

"But it's my car," I argued only to have him smirk.

"True, but I paid for most of it, so it's only right that I drive, kitten."

"Sakura just let Naruto drive," Iruka said. I pouted and got into the passenger seat.

I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. It wasn't fair that Naruto got to drive my car, I was so angry that I wanted to beat him up.

"You can drive your car when we go home, okay?" I nodded for once he wasn't being a jerk or a perv.

We arrived to school fifteen minutes later, Naruto handed me back my keys and the two of use walk towards the building. I headed towards the office to get my new schedule, let's see I had English Honor's first and Math Honor's last period. But that was the only thing that changed in my schedule everything was pretty much the same.

I walked towards my English Honor's class, I knocked on the door and opening the door was a tall silver haired man, he had a cloth covering his mouth an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Ah so you must be the transfer student, I'm Kakashi so please come in." I walked inside. "Class this is your new classmate Sakura Haruno." I looked around and my eyes widened at a familiar blond, oh Kami why me?

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked at the window as Kakashi-sensei stepped outside. But what he just said had caught my interest.

"Class this is your new classmate Sakura Haruno." As soon as she laid her eyes on me, I smirked and gave a little wave.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Kakashi looked at me and then at Naruto. "Ah so you already know Naruto?"

"Apparently," I muttered.

"Well then, here are your books," he handed me a textbook that was half the size of the English Regent one and a workbook. "And you'll be seating next to Naruto." I hate my life right now. As I walked girls glared at me and continued to glare at me as I took my seat next to him. "Sakura, Naruto will be your tutor."

"But why," I cried aloud, no why him.

"Simple, I'm the smartest student here." He smirked at me and I tried my best not to blush.

"Also since Sakura doesn't have the book we're reading, the two of you will have to share, I hope it won't be a problem."

Before I could speak up, Naruto beat me to it. "Not at all sensei," as soon as Kakashi-sensei turned around Naruto looked at me and winked at me.

"Naruto's your English tutor?" Ino half shouted. I nodded once again. "Well I just hope you won't get hurt."

"I just hope I don't have him in my Math Honor class." Last period and I walked towards my class, my Math teacher was named Kurenai, she seemed nice. As soon as I entered I froze on the spot, oh no Naruto was also in my class, next she's going to tell me that he's my tutor.

"Sakura, Naruto will be your tutor." Great I knew it. Fate must hate me.

I walked towards my seat and sat down angrily, Naruto just chuckled, typical. "Looks another class with you and I'm your tutor again."

I groaned and banged my head against my desk. God must really hate me Naruto chuckled again.

"Don't worry I'll be good." I brought my head up and glared at him.

"Oh shut up."

School ended, too bad Naruto couldn't leave me alone, as promised I got to drive my car. So I guess this day wasn't too bad, we finally arrived home and entered the house. I walked towards my room and closed the door, but I didn't hear it shut, I turned around and saw Naruto, with his foot out which stopped the door from closing.

He entered the room and locked the door, I began to grow nervous.

"What are you doing," I asked nervously, I tripped and landed on my head.

Naruto got on the bed, I blushed as he positioned himself on top of me **(no they aren't going to have sex, you pervs)** and smirked. "Time for your lesson," my face turned completely red as he brought his face close to mine.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: yeah for the cliffhangers!**

**Naruto: no why'd you stop there?**

**Sakura: yeah why? I don't want a chapter to end with Naruto about to rape me!**

**Spazz: oh silly goose he isn't going to rape you**

**Sakura: oh good**

**Spazz: he's just going to fuck you senseless**

**Sakura: well that's- wait WHAT!!**

**Naruto: yeah for having sex with Sakura-chan**

**Spazz: I was kidding**

**Sakura: thank goodness**

**Naruto: *glares at me* I hate you**

**Spazz: and I love you too, please stop by and leave a review and you shall all get cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: WHOO!!! WHO THE HELL IS READY FOR ANOTHER UPDATE?!**

**Naruto: someone's a bit hyper today**

**Spazz: HELL YES!!!**

**Sakura: is she okay?**

**Spazz: I'M BETTER THAN OKAY, I'M FEELING SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: I'm going to take that as a no**

**Naruto: someone forgot to take their medication**

**Spazz: MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: could you SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Sakura: THE BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!**

**Spazz: why are you guys shouting?**

**Naruto & Sakura: *fall down anime style***

**Naruto: you honestly don't remember**

**Spazz: nope but my head hurts**

**Naruto: idiot**

**Spazz: sorry I'm just obsessed with this show Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto: So I guess you're not obsessed with Shugo Chara anymore? **

**Spazz: oh hell no**

**Naruto: that's what I thought**

**Spazz: anyways thanks so much for the reviews guys. Naruto's past will be explained maybe in the next chapter or two to three and the lemons shall come!**

**Sakura: don't you think your rushing this too much?**

**Naruto: aw what's the matter Sakura-chan, don't want to see me and all of my naked glory?**

**Sakura: *blush* you're such a pervert!**

**Spazz: you two look so cute together**

**Sakura: Urusai!**

**Spazz: Naruto do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: fine, Spazz doesn't own anything Naruto related and things she can't afford**

**Spazz: what can I buy for a buck?**

**Naruto: nothing**

**Spazz: well let's begin shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Flash back in Sakura's P.O.V**

_I giggled lightly as me and the small boy standing next to me ran across the fields of beautiful flowers. He sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap, he felt so nice and warm, like a giant blanket. I looked up to see his face, but it was so blurry I couldn't recognize what he looked like._

Sakura

Sakura

Who the hell is calling me?

Sakura

Should I respond, maybe I was kidnapped, oh kami please don't let me be kidnapped.

"Kitten," the voice called out to me. That one word was all I needed to know that I wasn't kidnapped. He seemed to be staring at something. "So you've kept this all this time."

What the hell was he talking about, I opened my eyes not noticing that I was awake, he was looking at the necklace **(the necklace is the same one Tsunade had given to Naruto when he protected her when she was about to make a deal with Orochimaru)**.

"Don't touch that," I hissed as I pulled the necklace away from him. He looked at me and there was a tint of sadness in his eyes, it made my heart ache.

I felt guilty

"Sorry," he muttered and got up from the bed.

Before I could ask, Sasuke opened the door. "Naruto someone's here for you." I heard him sigh and walked out the door, Sasuke looked at me. "He didn't do anything to you, right?"

"No," I quickly answered. With that Sasuke left my room.

What's up with him?

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I walked into the empty car and looked at the window as the trees passed by. The car stopped and the driver came and opened my door, I looked up and noticed he had brought me to a café. As soon as I walked in, a man spotted me and motioned me, I followed him and we ended up in front of a door that said "Private."

I knocked first. "Who is it?" I hear a voice asked.

"Naruto," I responded quickly.

I heard the tiny slot open and a pair of eyes looked at me. Once confirming me, I entered the room and the door was shut after I came in. I was guided to a table and there sitting there was a middle aged man drinking tea. As soon as I sat down, the man put his cup down and looked at me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"It's been a while hasn't, Naruto?" The man asked as he looked at the blond.

"Yes," Naruto simply answered.

"How's school?"

"Same as always, educational," the blond said with a smirk.

The man got up and slammed both of his fists onto the table. "Don't play games with me boy!"

"You know it isn't polite to shout in public."

"Enough with your childish demeanor, you know why you're here." Naruto's face, harden which made the man grin.

"I know that, what do you take me for? A fool," the blond angrily asked.

"A fool is exactly what you are," the man shouted. "You said that you would stop this little attitude of yours. Do you wish to destroy what your family worked so hard to create?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like I don't know," Naruto let out an angry growl.

"It seems like you don't, this isn't how a son of your father is supposed to act. Treating women like they're nothing but toys, I bet your father would be disappointed in you." The man sipped his tea and another growl came from Naruto's throat.

The blond gripped his pants. "You know nothing about my father."

"Just remember to keep your side of the deal and if you fail to do so, well you know what'll happen. Now run along now Naruto, and we shall continue or discussion another time."

Naruto got up and slammed the door as he exited. Angrily, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

While everyone was reading and watching T.V. in the living room, I was in the kitchen enjoying some milk and cookies.

"Ah nothing beats a nice cold glass of milk with some warm cookies right after homework." I giggled happily and took a bit out of my cookie. I heard the turning of pages stop and the volume of the T.V. was lowered, I walked out of the kitchen to see what was up.

My eyes widened to see who it was. I could see anger linger in his eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I asked, the blond looked at me.

"Nothing," I could hear a tint of anger in his voice, and then Iruka sighed.

"Come on Naruto let's discuss this in a more private matter." I watched Iruka and Naruto walk up the stairs and everyone else went back to doing what they were doing before.

"What's up with Naruto?" None of my brothers answered me I sighed in defeat and retreated back to the kitchen.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked at Iruka as he let out a sigh he placed his elbow on the desk and had a hand on his forehead.

"I'm guessing you had a meeting with him?"

I only nodded, "Apparently."

"Was it about your new lifestyle?"

"Yes, he doesn't approve of it."

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, why do you have to do this? I mean whatever happened to the Naruto that I knew before?"

"He's dead," I said with a tint of anger. It was because of _him_ that I became like this.

"I'm just worried, you know what'll happen if you don't change."

I balled my hands into a tightly formed fist. "I know that! Do you think that I'd forget my part of the deal?" Anger boiled up in me, I swear that man pisses me off to no end. "Can I go now?"

"Fine," I left and headed towards my room, I stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?"

**Sakura's P.O.V (takes place right when she goes the kitchen and while Naruto and Iruka are talking)**

I slowly finished my delicious snack, still the thought of seeing Naruto so angry made me worry.

"_No way, I can't have feelings for that pervert."_ I thought to myself, he maybe perverted but he is my brother. I sighed and walked over to the sink and I began to wash the empty cup and cleaned plate. I walked up the stairs and headed to my room, on the way there, I hear people talking, then I remember this is Iruka's office so that means Naruto's in there too, I gently pressed my ear to the door.

"Naruto, why do you have to do this? I mean whatever happened to the Naruto that I knew before?" Wait a minute so Naruto wasn't a natural born pervert?

"He's dead," what made him change, I think to myself.

"I'm just worried, you know what'll happen if you don't change." What were those two talking about?

"I know that! Do you think that I'd forget my part of the deal?" A deal, what kind of deal, I need to know. "Can I go now?" Oh crap Naruto was coming out and I quickly and silently headed towards my room.

"I have to know more about Naruto." I slammed my fist onto the snooze button of my annoying alarm clock. I didn't feel like going to school today after what happened yesterday. Letting out a yawn, I lazily got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom that was in my room. I noticed Sasuke was still in the kitchen, I guess everyone left. "Hey Sasuke," I said while pulling up a chair.

He put his cup of coffee down and looked at me. "What."

I gulped a bit before asking. "I was wondering. What do you know about Naruto's past?"

"All I can say was that his parents died when he was 4-years-old." I gasped I couldn't believe that he lost his parents at such a young age. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Just out of curiosity since I usually don't talk to him." I could hear Sasuke grunt, what's his problem? "Hey Sasuke what's up with you and Naruto?"

"It's nothing," I could hear the anger in the tone of his voice. "I'm going to school now."

I began to think, what was going on with Naruto, and why does Sasuke become so angry whenever I ask him about Naruto? "Ugh this is all too confusing."

"Say something kitten?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I turned around and saw Naruto with a smirk on his face. "What the hell, I thought you already at school?"

"No, school doesn't begin for another hour or did you try to find another excuse not to spend time with me?" I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me and our noses touching.

I could feel my heart beating fast.

Really fast

Stupid heart

STOP BEATING SO DAMN FAST!

"You look so cute when you are blushing." My face became more red, damn him and his hotness.

Oh hell no

I did not call him hot

Ah shit I did

F-U-C-K!

"Now, now kitten, enough of your dirty thoughts."

I pushed him off of me. "The day I'd think of dirty thoughts is the day I have sex with you." Oh shit, I put my hands over my mouth. I did not say that.

Please tell me I didn't say that

Please tell me

"So if I have sex with you then you'll think of dirty thoughts." And then the smirk came.

Shit I did say that

"Gah, I'm going to school."

As soon as I get my keys, I could feel his arms wrapped around me, "Have fun," I blushed as he gave my ass a squeeze.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" And before I could smack him, he was already gone.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: yeah for chapter 5**

**Naruto: wow this time we didn't have to wait too long**

**Spazz: well I wanted to get this up before I isolate myself towards studying, I am very happy that I only have to take four exams next week**

**Sakura: why only four?**

**Spazz: I already too my Health final, Religion midterm, and Chemistry midterm, also there are two days that I shall be taking my English midterm**

**Naruto: hope you don't fail**

**Spazz: gosh if I fail then I'm going to kill myself or better yet my teachers**

**Naruto: you are crazy**

**Spazz: I'm tired okay it's nearly two o'clock a.m. and I need sleep**

**Naruto: but you decided to write this right?**

**Spazz: yes, if I didn't write this then you wouldn't get to squeeze Sakura's butt**

**Naruto: yup**

**Sakura: that was uncalled for**

**Naruto: but you liked it**

**Sakura: *blushes***

**Spazz: anyways please leave pretty reviews and soon Naruto's past shall be revealed either next chapter or the chapter after that, then the lemons shall come. Sorry guys but I don't intend to make this a 20 or more chapter story *twitches* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: YEAH FOR MORE UPDATES!!!**

**Naruto: reason why?**

**Spazz: I finished my exams :D**

**Sakura: yeah *jumps up and down***

**Naruto: hope you didn't fail**

**Spazz: me too, I couldn't stand the English Comprehension, so much writing for two days!!**

**Naruto: at least you don't have to take it in June**

**Sakura: he's got a point there**

**Spazz: oh thank you lord!!!**

**Naruto: someone's a bit hyped up**

**Spazz: I like MUFFINS!!**

**Naruto: why?**

**Spazz: because they are so DELICIOUS!**

**Naruto: muffin freak**

**Spazz: just for that, do the disclaimer, bitch**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own anything she can't afford**

**Spazz: what can I buy for a quarter?**

**Naruto: nothing**

**Spazz: don't worry Naruto you'll love this chapter and the next ones**

**Sakura: what about me**

**Spazz: you won't**

**Sakura: NO!!!!**

**Naruto: HELL YES!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I happily yawned as I got up, ah today was the last day of school and then we had three weeks of spring vacation. I couldn't wait I wonder what Iruka had planned, well if he didn't then I could always hang around with my friends and avoid Naruto. I decided to wear some nice clothes today since it was a nice warm weather, I put on a short sleeve light pink shirt and blue Capri's, I also wore my light blue Converse as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror and put my long hair in a ponytail and added a cute little flower clip. I happily smiled and then headed downstairs, a nice aroma had caught my attention, I walked towards where it was coming from and there I saw Iruka happily smiling to me.

"Ah good morning Sakura, I hope you like some homemade chocolate chip waffles." I just nodded and waited to be served.

I saw Naruto enter downstairs, he was wearing a light blue button down shirt with the top two buttons open, showing part of his muscular chest, I couldn't help but stare and blush, too bad he noticed. "Like what you see?" Ugh there was that smirk on his face.

"No," I answered and immediately ate my pancakes that Iruka had served me.

I noticed that Naruto took a seat across the table and still had the smirk on his face. "You know staring is rude." And then he grinned.

"Naruto leave her alone," I could hear the anger in Sasuke's voice.

"Whatever," I watched Naruto grabbing a piece of strawberry.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As I grabbed the strawberry, I noticed that Sakura was still staring at me and a small grin fell upon my face. My tongue swirled around the tip of it I slowly brought the strawberry to my lips, and then put it in my mouth. I slowly took a bit of the delicious treat and slowly wiped the juices that were coming down. I could see she was trying to suppress a blush, so I lick the bitten part of the strawberry and sucked on it. After a while I had finished it and slowly cleaned my fingers from the juices, I grinned again as she was blushing even more.

Not paying any attention, I walked slowly to her and placed my mouth near her ear. "Nice to see you enjoyed the show," and then I walked away.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Gah! He totally did that on purpose just to see me blush that pervert! I swear I'm going to strangle him to death. I quickly finished my pancakes and headed off to school, well I didn't have any classes with the pervert yet so I was safe, for now. I looked at the window, it truly was a nice day today, the clouds were clear and the birds were chirping.

As soon as I exited out of my class I could feel the guys looking at me.

"Damn that girl is hot," I hear one of them say.

Perverts, it's bad enough that I have to live with one.

"Hey hot stuff why don't you come home with me and we can get it on." I looked up and saw a guy with dark brown hair looking at me with a smile on his face. "I can me you feel real good," he whispered in my ear.

I yelped as I felt myself being pressed into something hard and two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Sorry bud, but she's taken," my eyes widened as I heard the familiar velvety husky voice. "Isn't that right, kitten?"

I could feel that smirk upon my skin. "We aren't even a couple," I shouted as I pushed him off. I could hear people around us talking, probably gossip.

"I can't believe that she did that," I hear one girl said.

The girl next to her nodded, "She must be that cool to say something like that."

"Ah but kitten, why would you lie about our love," I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

So bad

That I did

I saw his hair covered his face, he looked at me and my hand mark from the slap was showing. "You shouldn't have done that kitten," I let out a squeal as he pinned me against the wall and pressed himself onto me. "You're going to pay for that."

"Let go of me you pervert," then I kicked him in the place where guys don't like to be kicked in. As soon as he let go of me I quickly got away from him. "Try that again and it'll be even more painful."

As I walked away I noticed that a lot of people were shocked at what I had done, even my friends.

Ino had a grin on her face, "Well Sakura that took a lot of guts."

"Thanks," I happily smiled back.

"Though he might get back at you," and then my smile dropped.

This was bad, I had class with him next, oh kami if you love me, please save me. I spotted Naruto sitting in his usual desk he noticed me and gave me a little wave. I sat in the desk that was all the way in the back and in the corner, luckily there was a window. The teacher really didn't care where we sat so I just walked over there, as soon as Kakashi began to teach I quickly began to take notes.

"Ah good idea to move all the way in the back of the desk," a velvety husky voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and noticed Naruto was sitting right next to me. "Now we can get away with anything."

"Just go away," I hissed.

Then he pouted. "Oh come on kitten, I know you want to get down and dirty with me."

Was this guy asking for a death wish or something? "For the last time I have a name."

"But I think kitten suits you, right kitten?"

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Oh crap Kakashi-sensei must've spotted us talking.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Before my little kitten could come up with something, I cut in. "Oh yes sensei, in fact before you interrupted us, Sakura here was going to give me a blow job." I smirked as I saw the look in her face.

"That's not true, you pervert!" Ah there's the blush.

"Me the pervert, now I'm not the one with such a dirty mind," I grinned.

Kakashi-sensei just sighed at us. "Both of you please pay attention, and please Sakura have some control."

I looked at the kitten, whose mouth was open. I walked over to her and placed it back. "You know if you stayed like that, anyone could've taken advantage of it."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Get off of me," I pushed him. After class was over I could hear him snicker. "This is all your fault."

"Not my fault you're so desperate to please me."

"I am not," I growled at him. All he did was just smirk at me. "And could you stop smirking."

"Oh so if I stop smirking then could I get a kiss." I hope he meant a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine," Before I knew it, my lips were pressed onto his, I tried to push him off but he wrapped his arms around me and his legs were entangled with mine.

I felt his tongue enter my mouth and began to explore, so I did what I had to do.

I bit his tongue

"OUCH!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I couldn't help but smile. "That's for putting your disgusting tongue in my mouth."

"But I'm sure you enjoyed my tongue in your mouth."

I growled, "PEVERT!" I tried to smack him again but he caught my hand.

"Let her go Naruto," I turned around and saw Sasuke. "I said let her go."

I felt Naruto release my hand but only to hold me close against his chest.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I knew Sasuke wouldn't like it if I had kitten so close to me, but that didn't stop me. "Jealous are we?"

"Cut it out Naruto, your making her uncomfortable."

"You're making me uncomfortable by standing there," I said in the same tone as him.

Oh boy he sure was getting mad. "Let her go now."

"Or what," I asked in a teasing voice as I held kitten close to me. "You'll glare at me to death?"

"Dobe let go of her."

I sighed, "Alright if you want me to, no need to get your pants up in a bunch." As I let go of kitten I 'accidentally' smacked her ass.

"Hey," I hear her scream.

I looked at her with a sly grin. "Sorry my hand 'accidentally' slipped."

"PERVERT," she yelled at me.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I can't believe he actually smacked my ass and right in front of Sasuke.

I noticed Sasuke was upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I could tell he was lying. Sasuke had arrived home then minutes I had come home. "Where's Naruto?"

"Not home," I answered, did something bad happen between the two, "Sasuke why are you upset?"

"I'm not I just don't like it when Naruto's with you." I could see the blush on his cheek.

I decided to tease him a bit. "So you really don't like me being with Naruto?"

The blush grew. "N-no," I giggled he's so cute when he stutters.

"Sasuke I really don't like it when you're with _my_ kitten," I turned around and saw Naruto leaning against the wall.

Sasuke growled at him, "She was never yours."

"Well she wasn't yours either," I noticed Naruto was smirking. "But I think she is mine after all I did kiss her."

"More like it was a forced kiss," I argued.

He just pouted, "I know you enjoyed it, besides no girl could ever forget the feel of my lips."

I blushed damn it. "Well I can."

"A blush always tells the truth," Gah he noticed the blush, stupid blush.

"Go away dobe," Sasuke got in front of me.

"You're no fun," we watched Naruto walk away.

I hear Sasuke let out a sigh. "Sakura please promise me you won't fall in love with Naruto."

That sounded easy after all I'm not even interested in him. "Okay Sasuke, I promise."

"Good," I blushed as he smiled at me.

I happily yawned as morning came, I walked downstairs and noticed it was quiet I walked around to see where everyone was. I knocked on the doors but they were open and no one was in there, I walked towards Naruto's door and noticed he wasn't in there, not even Sasuke was here.

"I wonder where they all went." I headed back to the kitchen and spotted Naruto was there, he looked at me and smirked. "Why are we so happy?"

"Just read it," I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I grabbed the piece of paper from his hand. My eyes widened at what was written there. "You've got to be kidding me."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: *laughs evilly* **

**Sakura: you're mean for stopping there**

**Naruto: I like what it says**

**Spazz: sorry guys but I just felt like stopping there let's see who can guess what the note says**

**Naruto: yeah I want to see who can get it right**

**Spazz: the one who guesses it right will be mention in the next chapter**

**Sakura: Spazz you're so mean for doing this to me**

**Spazz: oh hush**

**Naruto: anyways leave a review!**

**Spazz: I actually had this chapter done a while ago**

**Naruto: but fanfiction was being an ass because it wouldn't let her upload the document**

**Spazz: also let's go up to 70 reveiws**

**Sakura: because last chapter almost reached 60**

**Spazz: so follow the pretty arrow!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: *runs around***

**Naruto: someone's a bit hyper**

**Spazz: OMFG IT'S A GIANT ASS COOKIE!!**

**Sakura: someone has definitely overdose on the sugar**

**Naruto: speaking of sugar how about if I get some from you *smirks***

**Sakura: *blushes* pervert**

**Spazz: thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks for helping me reach 74 reviews so far YEAH!!!**

**Naruto: yeah so what you got four more reviews from what you originally asked for**

**Spazz: shut up party popper**

**Naruto: not my fault you're getting all happy about something so stupid**

**Spazz: *twitch* hey Sakura do you mind if I borrow Naruto for a moment *grins evilly***

**Sakura: um sure ^_^**

**Naruto: NO!!! *gets dragged by Spazz***

***drills, hammering, and a chainsaw noises in the room***

**Naruto: Sakura please save me from this crazy girl**

**Spazz: I'm not done yet *drags the screaming Naruto***

**Naruto: HELP!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: uh Spazz doesn't own anything Naruto related**

**Naruto: this woman is NUTS!!!**

**Spazz: HOLD STILL *noises get louder***

**Sakura: uh I don't even want to know what's going on**

**Spazz: *walks out* okay I want to give a GIGANTIC thank you to all those who guessed right and who thought even further, first off let's give out a shout out to those who guessed right!**

**Blood Seraph, LtPerkinsUSMC, DarkStorm28, tiggernator91, Saki Haruno-7, IBakaFlavor: all of you were able to guess it right so congrats :D**

**Also, dargonslayer25 they all did leave but they didn't go camping**

**Spazz: now excuse me I have to go back to the room *noises continue along with Naruto screaming***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Twitch

Twitch

TWICTH

That's all I could after I read the note again and again

And again

And again

Oh god this couldn't be happening to me, this all had to be a dream right?

W-R-O-N-G

If this was all just a dream then the morning would've started out like every other morning but no, it didn't. I read the note again to make sure I was reading it right and to make sure that this was written in Iruka's handwriting, apparently it was.

"Keep checking all you want," I glared at the smirking pervert

_Dear Sakura and Naruto,_

_The boys and I are going to Hawaii for three weeks, don't worry we shall return on Saturday of the third week. Hopefully this would also be a chance for you two to finally get along. There's enough food for three weeks, but just in case if you are running out then go ahead and buy some more. NO PARTYING THAT GOES FOR YOU NARUTO_

_From,_

_Iruka ^_^_

I sighed aloud I couldn't believe it, three weeks with that perverted brother of mine. "Why is it that you have to stay here?"

"Well every year one of us has to stay here just in case someone tries to rob the house."

My mouth formed an 'O'. "So this year it's you that's staying here?"

"Yup, after all someone also has to look after you." Ugh there's that stupid smirk again.

"Whatever," I muttered and began to walk out the house.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and glared at him. "I'm going out." And I slammed the door. "Great for three weeks I have to deal with him."

**Normal P.O.V**

As Sakura walked away from the house, four brown eyes watched as she walked away.

"So she's living with them right?" Asked man number one

Man number two nodded. "Yup, says she was brought to the house about five weeks ago."

"So what should we do?" Man number one asks.

"We follow her," man number two grinned. Man number one also grins at what his partner was thinking and the two quickly followed Sakura.

Naruto sighed and poured himself a drink of water and he looked at the drink and noticed the wind were blowing the leaves a bit too hard.

"Something tells me that something bad is about to happen." And with that Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket and headed outside.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I happily sighed as I continued my walk, this is what I really needed to get out and relax before I go and meet my doom. I shivered as the weather began to become colder.

"Damn it I should've brought a coat." I cursed my stupidity for forgetting something so important.

I wrapped my arms around my shivering body. Damn it I was getting really cold and it was beginning to become dark. I turned around and noticed I didn't know where the hell I was, well of course I wouldn't know where I am because the only place I know where to go is the super market and school. Damn it if only I had asked Iruka to show me around but no stupid Naruto had to go and act all perverted on me. That jerk I swear he's going to get it one day, my head snapped up as I heard a noise. I began to panic.

Naruto did say there could be robbers. Maybe it could be some crazy person who's a mass serial killer. Or even worse a rapist that hasn't been caught.

"No it's probably just the wind," I reassured myself, then the noise came again. "Yeah it's just the wind Sakura, just the wind."

I began to walk, trying to find my way back home, but the streets so empty. I heard footsteps, I turned around and no one was there. I started to walk but the foot step noises came back, and I started to walk a bit faster, I turned around and no one was there.

"Alright Naruto, this isn't funny, now come out!" I shouted aloud, I really hoped it was Naruto playing some stupid practical joke.

Then I heard the noises again and coming out were two men, and they were grinning at me.

"You were right, she is associated with Naruto." I hear one of them say.

"Told you, the facts never lie, after all the school security system sucks." The other man says.

I panic, what did they want with Naruto? I watched as the taller man walked towards me. "Now come with me girlie, and if you come quietly I'll even pleasure you." I watch him grin.

Ugh perverts, this world was full of them. "Not even in a million years."

"Oh she sure is feisty." I watched the other one walk towards me. I yelped as he grabbed me by the wrist. "Now come on, girlie we haven't got all day."

"Let go of me," I kicked in the place where a lot of guys don't like to be kicked. As soon as he released me, I quickly ran, running to somewhere that my legs would take me. I didn't care where it was, as long as I could get away from those two creeps.

I ran into a lit tunnel, I could feel my legs getting all wobbly from all that running. I breathed heavily trying to regain my breath and hopefully run again before they caught up with me.

"There she is," I hear one of them shout.

I looked back and they were running towards me, I quickly ran, but my legs were about to give out. No, I couldn't stop, but I had to as soon as I lost my footing. I groaned as I fell onto the ground, a strong hand pulled me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Now we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way, your choice girlie." I squirmed in the first guy's grasp, I tried to kick him but my legs were entangled with his. "Oh I see so you want to do this the hard way huh?" I could feel his breath on my skin. "I like a girl who's feisty."

Tears began to roll down my eyes as he started to feel me. I prayed that someone would save me, anyone. "Naruto help me please," I whispered silently as more tears ran down my face.

Before anything else could happen, I felt the guy's grip gone both he and his partner were looking at a shadowy figure.

"Let her go," my eyes widened as I instantly recognized that voice.

"Naruto," I shouted.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I quickly followed the scent and headed towards a tunnel. There my body shook in anger as I watched one of those pervert guys touching Sakura. No one touches Sakura like that, NO ONE! So I grabbed a good sized rock and perfectly threw it at the guy.

"Let her go," I said with anger in my voice.

"Naruto," I hear her shout.

The second guy came in front of my view and smirked. "Well if it isn't the hero, came to save the girl." He cracked his knuckles and charged towards me.

I charged towards him as well, he threw his fist at me, but I was quicker and dodged it with ease. I punched his jaw perfectly that I could hear it crack. He kicked but I ducked and punched him right in the gut, I quickly stood up and punched him hard in the fist, knocking him dead out.

My eyes glared angrily at the guy who dared touched Sakura, anger boiled within me. We both charged at each other, before he punched me, I moved a side and punched him right in the face. He fell back but quickly got up, before I could punch, the guy hit me right in the gut. I fell down, I watched him charged me, I stood there as he charged as soon as he threw his punch I grabbed his hand and elbowed him in the gut.

I quickly ran towards Sakura as the guy fell down, I saw tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

I sighed happily as she nodded. "Naruto look out!"

I turned around as the same guy who I just previously fought came at us with a knife. I quickly wrapped my arms around Sakura and took the hit and then blood came out of my mouth.

"The boss told me not to get too cocky with you after all you are a great fighter." I groaned as the knife was dug deeper.

"Naruto," I hear Sakura whisper. I looked at her worried eyes looked at me, like those many years ago. And my vision began to grow blurry.

_Flashback 12-years ago_

_I groaned as another boy hit me in the stomach. _

"_You're not even worth fighting, trying to be the hero and protect her." The boy says and I hear Sakura screaming as her hair was being pulled._

"_Naruto, help me please." I hear her pleading through her screams._

_I got up and panted hard. "Don't you dare hurt her," I shouted and swiftly ran towards the boy, I punched him square in the jaw. His hand let go of Sakura's hair. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_Flashback end_

"Naruto," my eyes snapped open as I watched Sakura being taken away by the guy who was stabbing me. The scene back then showed up again.

I made a promise to her that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. And I intend to keep it.

"LET GO OF HER!" The guy looked back and I punched his jaw extremely hard that he let go of Sakura.

I punched him again and again, blood began to show on my fists, I didn't care, all I knew was that..

I wanted this guy dead!

I grabbed the knife that he used to stab me with before I could end his life I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and I saw Sakura with tears still rolling down her face.

"Moi Naruto, that's enough," I could hear the shakiness in her voice.

My job was done, I protected her and that was enough. "Come on let's go home."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I nodded but I tripped, the thing is I didn't feel the ground, I noticed Naruto had caught me. I gave a little yelp as I was being lifted off the ground, I noticed he was carrying me bridal style.

"Hey put me down," I angrily said.

I heard him laugh, wait laugh, he never laughs. "Not in your condition, you can't even walk."

"Says the man who got stabbed in the back and besides, you are already hurt."

"A stab in the knife doesn't even hurt me trust me I've felt worse." I felt there was no need to protest, after a while we finally arrived home.

Naruto had put me down on the floor of the living room, before he could make it to the kitchen he passed out.

"Naruto," I shouted, I quickly ran to him and dragged him to the couch I noticed more blood was spilling. I grabbed the first aid kit, swiftly taking his shirt off, I blushed as I saw his well toned abs and his six-pack. "Sakura now's not the time to be admiring." I took the bottle of alcohol and poured some on his wound.

"Gah, watch it will ya?" I rolled his eyes, yeah a stab from a knife doesn't hurt but the alcohol does wussy.

I wrapped the bandages around his torso and happily smiled at how perfect I took care of the wound. I looked at his body and blushed he sure did have a really nice body.

"Like what you see?" I saw him smirking at me, my blush grew.

"No," I stuttered, crap.

"Whatever," I watched him go upstairs to get another shirt. But I was curious, what did those two guys want so I went to Naruto's room. "Ever heard of knocking?"

I blushed in embarrassment after realizing I had enter his room without even knocking, and he was standing there right in front of me, still shirtless. "Sorry," I hear him chuckle he sat down after putting a clean shirt on. "I need to ask you something," I sat down next to him. "Why were those guys after you?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I knew one day she would ask me this question. "It's because of my father."

"Your father," I hear her asking me, all I could do was just nod.

"Sakura, I think it's time that you knew about why I'm like this." I let out a deep breath before speaking. "It all started when I was fifteen, I was kind and a real gentleman. I treated girls with respect and dignity, always kind to them, never once did I do anything nasty to them. I always treated everyone with respect everyone thought I was mature for my age, and I was happy. That's when my sixteenth birthday changed it all."

_Flashback_

_I happily walked over back to Iruka's after helping my friend, Kiba carry his books to his house. As soon as I entered the house, sitting there across from Iruka was a man with light black hair and brown eyes, wearing a business suit._

"_Who are you?" I curiously asked._

_I flinched as the man let out a chuckle. "My dear boy I'm your uncle and currently taking care of your father's business."_

"_Naruto, why don't you sit down?" I did what Iruka had asked me to do._

"_Naruto I am here to tell you something. After you graduate high school, you shall be taking over your father's business."_

"_No way, I'm not going to work in a place where I just sit around all day listening to people. I have my own dreams."_

_I watched my uncle looking at me angrily. "Listen boy you have no choice, whether you like it or not. You are to take ownership of your father's business after high school."_

"_Not in your lifetime, after high school I have my own plans and I'm not going to let anyone change it."_

"_Plans," I watched my uncle grin, "Your plan is to continue on what your father has been doing until he died."_

"_What about college and my friends?" I questioned._

"_You don't need college after all you are in honors and advance placement classes. And for friends, you'll make plenty in the business world."_

_I slammed my hands on the coffee table. "You think you can waltz in my life and take everything away from me!"_

"_Yes I can, it is your duty to continue what your family worked so hard to work for. It is your duty and it shall become your life."_

_Flashback end_

"And after that day I changed, all of my friends hated me and I started to treat girls like toys. I couldn't take the pressure continuing on my father's business."

"Naruto what was your family's last name?"

"Namikaze," I answered.

I chuckled as she had a confused look on her face. "Then why is your last name Uzumaki?"

"It was my mother's last name until she married my father it was used to keep me safe from other companies that would try to hurt me. My family's business was the best no other company could ever come close to what they've accomplish."

"Whatever happened to your family?"

I frowned as the haunting memories came back in my head. "I was four and there was a fire I woke up as I smelt something burning. I quickly ran to my parent's room and noticed my father already dead but I didn't know where my mom was. Right before my eyes, my mom rushed over me and quickly shielded me as the house exploded, glass shattered and deeply scratched my cheeks, leaving these whiskered like marks on them. I cried as everything was taken away from me."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Tears were rolling down my eyes it must've been such a painful experience to lose your parents at such a young age. "I'm so sorry Naruto," I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Its fine, what's done is done. The past can be something painful to remember," I could feel his warm hands stroking my back. "You needed to know the truth and the truth can be painful." I nodded against his chest, I felt him cup my face causing me to look at him. "You know crying doesn't look to good on a pretty girl like you."

I blushed, "You're such a flirt."

I hear him laugh. "Sorry for trying to lighten the mood."

"Ano, Naruto does anyone else know about this?"

"Well you, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei, that's about it."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei knows too?"

He nods at me. "He was the one that tried to straighten me up."

"Oh," I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I let out a yawn.

"Someone's getting tired."

"Crying does that to a person," I replied sleepily.

I hear him chuckle. "Well you can stay here for the night."

I looked at him. "You serious, are you sick or something?"

"No, just showing the old me to you." He smiled at me, not a smirk but a smile.

I couldn't help but blush. "Alright, but nothing perverted okay?"

"Of course," I blushed again as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Sakura-chan."

I happily sighed and allowed sleep to take over me.

**END**

* * *

***noises end***

**Spazz: *walks out* well there you have it people chapter 7!**

**Naruto: *walks out* I can't believe you did this to me**

**Sakura: *laughs* Naruto you look so funny with a dress and make up on**

**Naruto: *growls* this isn't funny *looks at Spazz* you'll pay for this**

**Spazz: whatever, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the lemon may come in next, two, or three more chapters, next chapter shall also reveal Naruto's childhood with Sakura**

**Sakura: anyways leave a review**

**Spazz: also let's try for 90 reviews because chapter 6 almost reached 80 reviews!**

**Sakura: yes she won't update fast like this if she doesn't get those required reviews**

**Spazz: so review people**


	8. Chapter 8

**Under My Skin**

**Naruto: hey guys!**

**Spazz:…**

**Sakura: uh Spazz is there something wrong?**

**Spazz:..**

**Naruto: you can tell us**

**Spazz: you want to know what really bugs me the most**

**Naruto: uh what**

**Spazz: people who like to troll I received a review saying that their friend told him to troll me. Apparently this person says that my characters are flat and uninspired, has this person ever heard of AU? I think not. Then he says that this story was written to work off my sexual frustration? Okay first off I'm not married and I'm a virgin, second off I'm a junior in high school why the fuck would I be sexual frustrated, is this person stupid enough not to read my author's note in the first chapter saying that this story was inspired! Listen here:**

**IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING RUDE TO ME AND JUST COME TO MY STORY AND REVIEW JUST TO TROLL, TROLLING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. I AM SICK OF ALL YOU TROLLERS COMING TO MY FUCKING LIFE ALL JUST TRYING TO GET THE BETTER OF ME. YOU ALL NEED TO GROW UP AND LEARN THE DEFINITION OF MATURITY. YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU MANNERS IF YOU HAVE NOTHING GOOD TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING OF ALL. SAY ALL YOU WANT BUT THAT WON'T STOP FOR DOING SOMETHING I LOVE. YOU BARELY KNOW ME AT ALL SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAYTHING THAT ISN'T TRUE. **

**Naruto: how are you feeling?**

**Spazz: much better**

**Sakura: aw don't listen to what they say you have your fans that still love you**

**Spazz: thanks ^_^**

**Naruto: so uh what now?**

**Spazz: oh yes, thank you all to those who reviewed last chapter even though I asked for 90 I got 97 reviews and that's really close 100**

**Sakura: this story might actually do better than ****Past Love**

**Spazz: oh how I love that story oh so much *sniffs* I know some of you are worrying about me rushing the story, I'm sorry guys but this story will feel rushed because I just want to get it done with and also I know some of you have questions about what Naruto's family owns, well it'll be revealed in this chapter**

**Naruto: so who'll like this chapter?**

**Sakura: is it in my favor this time**

**Spazz: uh I think this chapter benefits both of you**

**Sakura: works for me**

**Naruto: but I wish it was in my favor**

**Spazz: suck it up**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Flashback 12-years ago, four days after Naruto protects Sakura_

_I giggled happily as I ran, the wind felt so good as it brushed past me, I felt like I was flying. Before I knew it, I tripped, but something grabbed me. I looked up to see who caught me, but again the face was blurry._

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

I didn't want to wake up, I didn't give a damn who was calling my name and I nuzzled deeply into the warm, soft, and moving pillow. Wait a minute pillows don't move. I looked up and as soon as my vision became clear, I blushed at who was looking at me.

"Have a nice dream," he smirks at me.

I couldn't help but blush. I began to panic hoping we didn't do anything last night I looked at me and then at Naruto, I let out a sigh of relief as we were both clothed, thank goodness.

I felt embarrassed to wake up next to Naruto, could it be that I was actually falling in love with him. No Sakura you promised Sasuke that you wouldn't, then what's this feeling in my chest? Gah this is so frustrating.

"Is my chest really that comfortable," I blushed I realized that I was nuzzling in his chest, again.

I pushed myself off of him. "Whatever," I faced away and blushed once again.

I hear him chuckle, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Um can we go shopping?" I noticed he let out a sigh of disappointment no guy likes to go shopping with a girl. "We can do whatever you want after shopping.

I see him smirk, that's not a good idea. "Whatever I want?"

"Nothing perverted," I quickly answered.

I watch him shrug, "Alright."

Was he showing me the old Naruto he used to be? I walked out of his room and quickly headed over to mine, showered and changed. I wore a light pink shirt with the word "Sweet and Spicy" on it and blue jeans, and my white converse. I walked out and noticed Naruto was downstairs. He was wearing a black sports jacket, light gray shirt, and dark blue jeans.

"Ready," I hear him ask.

"Yup," we went to the mall in his car.

I happily walked through each store I found interesting and ending up buying things from them. Naruto was carrying my bags, after shopping I promised Naruto we could do whatever he wanted and apparently he went off somewhere leaving me with the bags **(A/N: they were at the mall with a park outside) **I happily sat on the bench.

"Hey sweetie," I looked up and noticed three guys who seemed around my age, around me. The one who spoke had light spiky brown hair and purple eyes.

I scowled, "What do you want?"

"How about you come with us and we can give you a real good time," the second one spoke. This one had dirty blond hair and black eyes.

"No," I angrily answered.

"Feisty one," the third one lifted my chin. He had a mix of black and silver hair with blue eyes.

I smacked him, "Why don't you three just fuck off."

"Oh not only is she pretty but she's got a bad mouth. Why don't you use it when you come in bed with us?" The first one said with a smirk.

"I said fuck off," I yelped as one of them grabbed me by the waist and began to feel me. It was the black and silver haired mix boy. I kicked in the shin and quickly ran, but the dirty blond boy chased after me with incredible speed. Before I knew it, I was in his grasp, his hold tight on me. "Let me go," I tried to kick him but my legs were caged in between his.

"You're going to pay for that one," the black and silver hair one spoke.

I spotted the light brown haired boy walking towards me. He lifted my chin and grinned, he began to bring his face closer to mine, I tried to move my head but he held it too tight. Before I knew it, I noticed nothing happen I spotted a familiar figure punching the light brown guy.

The black and silver haired guy ran towards Naruto, a punch ready to be thrown, I watched Naruto easily catch it. I mentally jumped with joy as he beat up him.

Naruto turned towards us, but I felt something cold against my neck. "Come any closer and she'll get her throat cut open."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was fueled with anger, how dare that punk hold a knife against Sakura's throat. I remained calm though, I suspect this guy would try to get me angry.

"You better not follow us or else she's going to get hurt," he warned me, I knew better.

I watched them walk away I quickly and secretly climbed the tree and jumped from tree to tree. My body shook in anger as the guy began to feel Sakura, I wouldn't let him dare unclothe her, before he could pull her shirt off, I jumped off the tree and punched him off of her.

"I thought I told you not to follow," I watched him as he pulled a knife out. He charged towards me with it, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he could drop the knife. I hear him scream out in pain, he threw a punch with the unharmed hand. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he could land on the ground, really hard.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here, if you and your friends dare try to pull another stunt like that with her. I'm going to make you all wish that you were never born," I said in a dark tone. "Got it?" I watched him nod quickly and ran off. I walked towards Sakura to make sure if she was alright. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed in relief.

"How about we get something to eat?" She nodded and the two of us headed off back to the car and to a restaurant. The two of us walked towards our table, after lunch we headed back to the house so Sakura could put all of her stuff away in her room. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Whatever you want to do," she answers.

"Alright, how about the park," the two of us walked quietly to the park, after a while I found us a perfect spot to relax. I laid on the lush green grass and let out a happy sigh.

I could hear Sakura chuckle. "It's so funny to see you this relaxed."

"Well, it's been a while since I've been my old self. Having fun so far Sakura?"

"Since when did you start calling me that?"

I let out a chuckle, "I guess because I was given another chance by you and so decided to change."

"Just for me," I simply nodded, "But why?"

"Sakura do you know where you got that necklace," I asked as I pointed at the green-blue stone that was between two silver metal beads. I frowned as she shook her head.

"All I remember was that the person gave me this before he left and promised that we'll meet again."

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked with interest.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Why was he so interest in where I got the necklace? "Not really that's all I remember."

"Sakura, do you want to know who gave you the necklace?" I nodded, I really wanted to know. I watched Naruto take out a photo out of his pocket, it was folded when he handed it to me. "Look at it."

I took the photo and examined it, it was Naruto when he was a little boy he looked so happy back then. "So why are you showing me a picture of you when you were young?"

"Look closely at my neck."

I did what I was told, my eyes widened and I gasped, there around his neck was the same necklace that I'm wearing right now. "Naruto are you telling me that you were the one that gave me this?"

"Yes, do you remember when we met?"

I shook my head, "Sorry but I don't."

"Well then allow me to."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"It all started 12-years ago when I first met you in the park. Three days before that group of boys started to pick on you."

_Flashback 12-yearsago and three days before Sakura was being picked on_

_I watched with sadness in my eyes as kids were having fun with their friends. I swung back in forth on the wooden swing that was underneath a tree. I felt invisible, like no one cared for my existence, it wasn't fair how some kids still had their parents and had friends. I was all alone ever since that horrible day, I believed that maybe I was born to suffer until I died. Strange how a lot of kids my age wouldn't think of this but I was different, after all that's what happens when you're a Namikaze, you don't think like you're supposed to when you're the same age as everyone else._

_I cried as I watched a kid my age running happily towards his parents. It broke my heart as those painful memories of my parents came back to me. I gripped the rope of the swing tighter as the pain began to fill me up. Tears rolled down my face._

"_Why are you crying," I looked up to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes looking at me with curiosity. _

_I sniffed and looked at the ground. "It's none of your business." I tried to act a little bit mean so she could go away._

"_But you seem so sad momma tells me that it's okay to express your feelings. It helps to ease the pain no matter how painful it may be."_

_I winced at what she had said it was exactly what my mother had taught me before when my grandfather had died. She had also taught me that I should allow people in my life even if I don't know them._

"_My parents died," I said in a sad tone._

_She frowned at me. "But even though they're gone, they'll always be in your heart."_

_I looked at her in amazement, even though they were gone I still remembered the happy times I had with my parents. She gave me a smile I noticed that the emptiness of my heart began to fill up. My mom told me that in life there would be that special person who would be able to heal any wounds that I could feel._

_Before I could speak I spotted a women walking towards us. She had the same hair as the one in front of me but her eyes were different._

"_Oh there you are dear we have to go home now." I frowned at what the women had said._

_But I could hear her daughter groan, "But momma I don't want to leave."_

"_I'm sorry dear but it's getting late, now come on." I sadly watch as the girl who I just met, leave._

"_Naruto we have to go now," I hear Iruka telling me, I slowly walked back to the car and we drove off_

_A day before Sakura was being bullied_

_I sat on the same swing again, with the same emotions that filled my body and I hoped today I could see her again. I frowned as I looked around to spot her, but I couldn't I sighed in disappointment. Tears threatened to fall down, I tried my best to hold them in, I didn't want to cry. I got off the swing and began to walk around and I stopped as I began to hear a beautiful voice I quickly walked to where it was coming from._

_My eyes widened, it was her and she was sitting on the bench as she sang. She had the most beautiful voice for someone her age I could feel she was singing with emotions. My heart began to beat faster as she continued to sing, I wanted to listen to more of her singing but unfortunately I accidentally stepped on a stick and it broke. She stopped as she heard the stick snap and looked at me. I noticed her eyes widening with happiness, was she really happy to see me?_

"_Come and sit with me," she patted the empty spot on her right. I hesitantly sat down and prayed that she wouldn't get mad at me for listening to her sing. _

_She happily hummed as she swung her legs back and forth. "You have a beautiful voice," I blurted, she looked at me and I turned and blushed._

"_Thanks, I hope one day that when I find the husband of my dreams I could sing a song just for him." I frowned I wish I could be her husband of her dreams. "By the way I never caught your name."_

"_I'm Naruto," I paused I remember when Iruka had told me to use my mother's original last name if someone asked me for my name, "Uzumaki."_

"_I'm Sakura Haruno," she smiled as she held her hand out and I shook it with mine. "I hope we can be best friends forever Naruto." I blushed as she hugged me and I hugged back missing what it felt like to be hugged._

"_Sakura there you are," I immediately noticed that this woman must be Sakura's mom. "I was worried sick about you, I told you not to wonder off."_

"_I'm sorry momma, but I made a new friend." I blushed as Sakura's mother looked at me. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-kun," she smiled at me, my heart ached as Sakura's mother's smile reminded me of my mother's. "Naruto-kun where are your parents?"_

"_They died," I answered in a soft tone._

_I noticed that Sakura's mom looked at me with pity I hated it when people did that. "Well where is the person that's taking care of you?"_

"_Naruto, there you are," the three of us looked at where the voice was coming from. I spotted Iruka running towards us. "Goodness Naruto I thought I'd never find you, usually you're at the same spot." He noticed I was sitting next to Sakura. "Oh who's this Naruto?"_

"_I'm Naruto's friend, Sakura Haruno." Iruka was giving me a crazy look, he knew that I never made friends with anyone in the park. "Well Sakura I'm really glad that Naruto had found a friend. Now come on Naruto we have to go home." Iruka put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Same with you Sakura, you can go and play with Naruto-kun tomorrow." Sakura and I both smiled, I was really happy when we could see each other again._

_The day when Sakura get's bullied_

_Sakura and I were happily running across the field, we both sat on the grass and I felt myself getting thirsty._

"_I'm going to get a drink of water Sakura, I'll be back." I spotted a group of boys bullying Sakura, anger boiled inside of me. I charged towards them and hit the one that was hurting Sakura. It became an all out brawl. _

_I groaned as another boy hit me in the stomach. _

"_You're not even worth fighting, trying to be the hero and protect her." The boy says and I hear Sakura screaming as her hair was being pulled._

"_Naruto, help me please." I hear her pleading through her screams._

_I got up and panted hard. "Don't you dare hurt her," I shouted and swiftly ran towards the boy, I punched him square in the jaw. His hand let go of Sakura's hair. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_I spotted Sakura's mom coming towards us, she gasped at my condition and then looked at the group of boys. "You are all going to tell me where your mother's are and tell them what you did." They all groaned Sakura and I waited as her mom finished with her job. "Don't worry sweetie they won't tease you again," she kissed Sakura's forehead. Her mom walked towards me, "Look at you, you're a mess," she pulled out a small first aid kit from her purse. I winced as she began to clean up the blood off my face._

_I blushed as she kissed my forehead this is what my mother used to do when I was little. "You remind me of my mother."_

_She had a shocked look on her face but regain her composure. "Oh Naruto-kun this is what all mother's do to their children when they are hurt. It's called motherly instincts." I groaned as she patted my hair. _

_A week later_

_I frowned I just couldn't believe it I had to leave Konoha with Iruka for god knows how long. Today would be the last day I would see Sakura. I didn't want to leave her she was my very first best friend, Iruka said I had no choice and waited at my usual spot. I spotted her running towards me and soon she would become sad once I tell her the news._

"_Naruto," she paused and noticed that I was sad. "Why are you so sad Naruto?"_

"_Sakura I have to leave," I answered._

"_What do you mean," I could hear the shakiness in her voice._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I have to leave Konoha."_

"_But why," her tears were threatening to fall out._

"_To study abroad Sakura," I answered._

"_No, you can't leave I mean we're best friends." My heart ached as she began to cry._

_I walked towards her and hugged her close to my chest. "Sakura," she looked up at me I brushed a tear off her cheek. "Here," I took the necklace that was given from my father during my fifth birthday it was a family heritage that was passed down to every son of the Namikaze family. "This way you can remember me," I put it around her neck, "And I promise that we'll see each other again."_

"_Promise," she put her pinky finger out._

"_Promise," I wrapped my pinky finger around hers._

_As I began to walk towards Iruka, I could hear Sakura shouting. "I'll be waiting for you Naruto, don't forget me okay!"_

"_As long as you don't forget me," I shouted back._

_Flash back end_

"And that's about it," I noticed Sakura was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a bitch, I forgot about our promise." I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"I understand, it was a long time ago, it's natural for people to forget." I whispered in her ear.

She wiped the last of her tears and looked at me. "Naruto what kind of business does your family own?"

"Well we own some clothing stores, show stores, jewelry, bakeries, restaurants, sport stores, and art stores. We also sponsor fundraising events and any major events."

"Wow no wonder why your business is the best." I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "But it's true."

"I know Sakura," I said as I pressed my nose against her. She blushed as I leaned in a bit more. "You really thought I was actually going to kiss you, right?"

"Gah you jerk," she shouted as she pushed me off of her, I laughed at her reaction. "It's not funny, why do you have to tease me?"

"You want to know," I could feel her shiver as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's because I'm in love with you."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: wow this chapter was mostly in your P.O.V Naruto**

**Naruto: yeah**

**Sakura: that's not fair**

**Spazz: well now everyone got their answers**

**Naruto: yeah but I wanted to see Sakura's reaction at what I said**

**Spazz: oh be patient, anyways there's going to be a freaking storm here in Long Island that's why I'm posting this now instead of tomorrow**

**Sakura: I thought you said that this chapter was going to benefit the both of us?**

**Spazz: well I guess Naruto benefitted from this more then you did**

**Sakura: I hate you**

**Spazz: I know, so many of you should know about a pinky promise right? If not then look it up**

**Naruto: what now?**

**Spazz: oh yeah how about we go for I don't know 110-120 reviews, last chapter was extremely close to 100**

**Naruto: yup just needed three more reviews**

**Spazz: oh yeah apparently I need to read a fiction book for my English class**

**Sakura: so what book are you doing to read?**

**Spazz: ****Dear John**

**Sakura: that sounds like an interesting book**

**Spazz: yup, anyways follow the button and review**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Naruto: I don't want to even want to know why?**

**Sakura: well she's happy because-**

**Spazz: I got 119 reviews :D thanks a lot you guys**

**Naruto: weirdo**

**Spazz: shut up**

**Sakura: both of you behave**

**Naruto: but she started it**

**Spazz: you started it Naruto**

**Naruto: you did**

**Spazz: you did**

**Sakura: both of you behave**

**Spazz: okay**

**Naruto: whatever**

**Sakura: *glares at Naruto* what did you say?**

**Naruto: I mean yes ma'am**

**Spazz: let's give a shout out to Kyubi Sama because he was the only one who found out that the last chapter was based off of ****Past Love**

**Naruto: you're not very original you know that?**

**Spazz: oh be quiet it's my story**

**Sakura: so what's this chapter about?**

**Spazz: you get to go on a date with Naruto**

**Naruto: yes! Hey when do the lemons come?**

**Spazz: I'll tell you in the end of the chapter**

**Naruto: *pouts* fine**

**Sakura: you sure are anxious to get in my pants**

**Spazz: he can't help it, he's a horny guy**

**Naruto: yup**

**Spazz: I don't own Naruto T^T**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Recap of last chapter_

_She wiped the last of her tears and looked at me. "Naruto what kind of business does your family own?"_

"_Well we own some clothing stores, show stores, jewelry, bakeries, restaurants, sport stores, and art stores. We also sponsor fundraising events and any major events."_

"_Wow no wonder why your business is the best." I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "But it's true."_

"_I know Sakura," I said as I pressed my nose against her. She blushed as I leaned in a bit more. "You really thought I was actually going to kiss you, right?"_

"_Gah you jerk," she shouted as she pushed me off of her, I laughed at her reaction. "It's not funny, why do you have to tease me?"_

"_You want to know," I could feel her shiver as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's because I'm in love with you."_

_End of recap_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Those were the words that were ringing in my head.

It's because I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

Love

It can't be, it just can't be true.

It all had to be a lie right?

"Sakura I'm telling the truth," I turn around, I look at him, he was serious. I blushed as he cupped my cheeks. "Do you love me too?"

_Flashback_

"_Sakura promise me that you won't fall in love with Naruto."_

"_I promise Sasuke."_

_End flashback_

I made a promise, I couldn't break it.

"I understand if you don't love me," he let's go of my cheeks. "I understand if you don't want to."

I could feel the painfulness in his voice, I felt guilty, but I made a promise to Sasuke.

"Naruto can we go home," I asked softly.

I see him nod his head and we headed it off. As I begin to walk I see something that caught my eye, a poster that was taped to a tree. I run towards the tree and read what the poster says. A new amusement park was opening up, I smiled and my eyes widened. I always loved amusement parks.

"What are we looking at," I jumped as I see Naruto looking over my shoulder and he starts to read what the poster says.

"So can we go?"

He just shrugs, "I don't see why not," I jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I hear him chuckle at my childish antic. I ran to my room and began to wear one of the new clothes I wore. I put on a light pink shirt with the words "My milkshake rings all the boys to the yard," black jeans and red converse. I decided to put my hair up in a pony tail.

I see Naruto leaning on the door with his eyes closed. He was wearing a white polo shirt with the first button undone, gray pants, and black sneakers. "Like what you see?" I blushed, damn it he must've woken up when I came downstairs. I blush even more when he was looking at what I was wearing. "Like the shirt," he smirks.

"Come on we're going to be late," I said while grabbing his hand. The two of us ran towards the gate of the amusement park.

"Uh Sakura, why are you still holding my hand," he asks, I blushed and let go of his hand. "Well let's go," I quickly followed as we entered.

I walked up to the ticket booth, a man that looked like to be in his twenties seemed bored. "Um I would like to buy two tickets."

The man looked up and smirked as soon as he saw me. "Sure, here are two tickets and my number," he said with a wink.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I didn't like it one bit that the guy was flirting with Sakura. I walked up and grabbed the paper that held his number. "I'm sorry but I don't think she's interested in you." I said and ripped the paper in half causing him to scowl. "Let's go Sakura."

I had the urge to tear that guy apart and I didn't give a damn what everyone would think. "Naruto can we go ride the roller coasters?" Sakura asked me.

"Sure why not," she ran off and I quickly followed, apparently she picked out the tallest one in the amusement park. We waited a bit until it was our turn we ended up getting the cart in the back, after that the two of us headed towards the food stand. "What do you want Sakura?"

"I'll take a corndog and a coke."

I nodded, "Two corndogs and two cokes," we headed over to a bench to eat our food. We had finished our food and walked around a bit.

Sakura quickly ran off, I caught up with her and we stood right in front of a game stand. She was looking at the big prizes.

"You want me to win you one?"

She looked at me as if I was mental or something. "No it's fine."

"Are you sure, I mean I can easily win a prize for you."

"Okay since you're a big shot and so great at everything then go ahead."

I grinned, the game was, knock all three bottles down, there were three sets, nine bottles in total. "Alright sir I'll take three balls."

"You sure you don't want six?" I shook my head, he handed me the balls and I paid him.

I looked around and saw a guy wearing a bandana around his neck like a cowboy. "Um excuse me sir may I borrow your bandana for a minute." The guy nodded and handed it to me. "Sakura tie it around my eyes."

"You're going to throw blindfolded," she asked after she tied the bandana around my eyes.

"Yup," I grinned.

The booth owner just laughed. "Cocky aren't you?"

"Not cocky just good." I three the first ball and heard that the first set bottles were all knocked down. I did the same thing for the second and third set, all of the bottles fell down. I took the bandana off and handed it back to the guy. "Which one do you want Sakura?"

"I'll take that one," she pointed at the pink fox cuddling up to a yellow fox.

"What she said," I repeated.

The guy gave me the prize and muttered, "Beginners luck."

I mentally chuckled, this was one of the games I just happened to be oh so good at. Sakura looked at me to see if I would give her the prize. "Sorry Sakura but you're not getting this."

"Aw but why not?" She whined just like a kid.

I couldn't help grin, "If you give me a peck on the cheek."

"Fine but you better not move your face like you did last time." As soon as she kissed my cheek I did the same to hers, instantly her face became warm.

"Alright here's your reward." I handed her the stuff toy.

"Yeah, thank you Naruto," I couldn't help but blush a little bit as she hugged me.

We walked around the amusement park riding every roller coaster. I decided on what the two of us should ride next and the ride just happened to be a haunted house roller coaster. I could sense Sakura was becoming scared. "Scared Sakura," I grinned.

"No," I automatically knew that she was scared because her voice was getting shaky.

We were up next and as soon as the ride began Sakura clutched the stuff toy. Something popped out, Sakura jumped and grabbed my arm and buried her head in my chest.

"So do you really find me that comfortable?"

"Shut up," I became sad as she let go of my arm and clutched the handle bar.

She was trying her best not to show any signs of being scared. I could tell she was terrified and didn't want to be here.

I let out a sigh I took out my iTouch and put the headphones in her ears. "What are you doing?"

"You're getting scared and don't lie because I can obviously tell. The music should soothe you and you can close your eyes. Now choose a song."

"Do you have Let Me Hear Your Voice by Big Bang?" I nodded and played the song, what surprised me was that she buried her face in my chest again. This time I didn't say anything.

As soon as the ride was almost done because nothing popped out anymore, I tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Ride's done." She nodded and gave me back my headphones we finally arrived at the arrival point and got out of the cart. I then remember that the fireworks were about to start. "Come on," I said while grabbing her hand.

The two of us ran through the crowd and somewhere away from the loud noises and bright lights.

"Naruto where are you taking me," I couldn't let her know just yet.

"You'll see," silence fell upon us. "Close your eyes," she did what she was told. I smiled as soon as we arrived at the spot. "Okay, open them."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I couldn't help but gasp. Where we were standing we could see the whole amusement park and all the lights, it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Turn around," I did what I was told and saw the fireworks go off. "Right here is the best seat in the house."

I couldn't help but stare in awe as the firework show continued.

"You look really beautiful today Sakura," I turned around and blushed at how close we were.

I could feel my heart begin to beat

"You probably think I was lying about falling in love with you."

I could feel a lump forming in my throat

"But I just want to tell you something."

My body began to shake

"I love you."

Time froze

My body became numb

Our noses touched

Our lips inches apart from each other

"And you know what?"

Our breathing became heavy

"I don't give a damn what people say."

Then a felt his lips on mine

His tongue begging for entry

My heart beating again

I couldn't fall in love with Naruto

I couldn't

I made a promise to Sasuke

Promises aren't supposed to be breaking

My heart was beating rapidly

I pushed him off, "I'm sorry Naruto I can't."

I could see the pained look on his face. "I understand."

It broke my heart to see him like this

What was more important?

"Let's go home."

A promise

Naruto began to walk away and I didn't know what to do. Go after him or just stand here.

Or feelings

I bit my lip and balled my fists, I couldn't it anymore.

"Sakura," I hear him call out to me.

I decided what I wanted to do.

"Saku-," I cut him off as I lunged at him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded back, his tongue begging for entry which I happily allowed. Our emotions poured out into that one kiss. "Sakura," our breathing was heavy.

"Like you said, I don't give a damn what people say." We both smiled and kissed again, a giant flash of pretty colors appeared.

I'm sorry Sasuke but some promises were meant to be broken.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: here you go chapter 9**

**Naruto: yes I'm finally with Sakura**

**Sakura: *blushes***

**Spazz: though I can say that I'm not too happy with this chapter**

**Sakura: oh come on it looks fine to me**

**Spazz: *grins* why because you got to kiss Naruto?**

**Sakura: *blushes* no**

**Naruto: right**

**Spazz: she lies**

**Sakura: I'm not lying**

**Spazz: I'm sure you're not**

**Sakura: ugh you two are just too I can't even think of anything**

**Naruto: Sakura stop being stubborn**

**Spazz: lemons in next chapter**

**Sakura: already?**

**Naruto: HELL YES!**

**Sakura: how many chapters till this story is done?**

**Spazz: uh maybe2-3 more chapters I'm not sure maybe even 4**

**Sakura: so you're not really sure are you?**

**Spazz: nope, so let's get 130-140 reviews people**

**Naruto: the more reviews the faster you people get some action of me fucking the daylights out of Sakura**

**Sakura: hey!**

**Spazz: follow the pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: you guys freaking rock**

**Naruto: why do they rock?**

**Spazz: well I asked for 130-140 reviews but instead I got 146 reviews **

**Naruto: maybe they all wanted to see the lemon**

**Sakura: I'm sure there's another reason**

**Spazz: well everyone said that they loved the chapter**

**Naruto: so they aren't reviewing just to see the lemon?**

**Spazz: sorry**

**Naruto: *pouts***

**Spazz: I promised that there will be a lemon and you shall get a lemon**

**Naruto: HELL YES!**

**Sakura: NO!!!**

**Spazz: oh Sakura I know you're happy**

**Sakura: am not**

**Naruto: woo hoo I get to fuck Sakura**

**Sakura: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: what?**

**Sakura: don't say that**

**Spazz: but it's true**

**Sakura: why are you all against me?**

**Naruto: because I love you**

**Spazz: I'm just bored**

**Sakura: you guys are mean**

**Spazz: though I do have to say that my lemons aren't that good as they used to. I stopped writing lemons a long time ago and my lemon skills are really rusty**

**Naruto: well let's hope you can write a good lemon for this chapter**

**Spazz: whatever -_-**

**Spazz: Spazzgirl doesn't own Naruto**

**Spazz: -_-**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It's been at least five days ever since Naruto and I had confessed to each other. It felt so right I mean I finally met the guy of my dreams, it made me feel so alive. There's something about Naruto that makes my heart beat so fast and there's a part of me that always wants to be by his side. I always believed that there wasn't a guy out there for me but Naruto had changed all of that.

"Sakura," I turn away and blush as Naruto comes towards me, "hey what cha doing'?"

"Just thinking," I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

His warm breath tickling me, "I was thinking if you want to go out?"

"Hmm no," I walked away from him but let out a small shriek as he pinned me again the wall with my arms above my head.

And then he smirked, a smirking Naruto always equaled trouble. "Really," my breathing hitched as he started to nibble my ear. I couldn't help but let out a moan, I whimpered as he stroked my thigh.

"Naruto stop," he pushed away from me and I saw a tint of pink on his cheek. Wait Naruto actually blushed?

Awe, how cute

"Sorry about that Sakura, I kind of lost control." I couldn't help but smile at his honesty.

I placed a warm hand on his cheek. "It's alright Naruto I know you wouldn't do it again."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. I felt Naruto grabbing my hand and the two of us walked out of the house and walked to his car.

"So where are we going?"

"Surprise," he winks at me and again I blushed.

I fell asleep as he drove, then something shook me softly, I opened my eyes slowly and looked directly at Naruto.

"We're here," the two of us get out of his car and I couldn't help but look at the entrance of the restaurant.

We both entered inside and were brought to our seats. The two of us really enjoyed our afternoon together and I couldn't help but laugh at some of Naruto's jokes.

"So you really wanted to be a stockbroker once?"

He nods while taking a drink of his water. "Well I was the smartest one in my class and my math teacher suggested that. But I knew that wasn't what I really wanted to do. So Sakura what do you want to do after high school?"

"Well I want to be a doctor it's always been a dream of mine to help people. It all happened during bring your children to work day, my mom brought to her work, she was a doctor and there was this one time a person came in almost dying. My mom managed to save his life and that's what I wanted to do. Be a doctor just like my mother."

I blushed as he grabs my hands. "You'll be the best doctor."

After lunch the two of us walked around town, I ended up buying some gifts, as we passed along something caught my eye. I quickly ran and headed to the window of a jewelry store, my eyes widened at the most beautiful ring I ever saw. It was an engagement ring, it had a diamond and surrounding it were two small cherry blossoms and a silver band attached to it.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I noticed Naruto was looking at the window of a jewelry store, she looked so interested in the ring, I then knew that I would buy it for her and ask her to marry me someday.

"Having fun," she let out a small shriek and blushed.

"Don't do that Naruto," I laugh as he playfully smacks my arm. "I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"But it's so funny to see you get scared." She glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I wrapped my arms around her, "But you're cute as well."

Sakura couldn't help but blush, my nose touched hers and I placed my lips upon hers. My tongue had entered her mouth and growled a bit as she kissed back, after a while the two of us broke apart.

Then she playfully smacked my shoulder, "Naruto not in public."

"But Sakura, we're a couple," I whined a bit and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

I felt her shiver a bit, "Naruto don't do something like this in public save it for the bedroom or something."

I grinned and brought my lips to her ear, "So can we go to the bedroom now?"

"No," I fake pouted as she walked ahead.

The two of continued to walk around town until Sakura was done, we had brought all her things to the car, after a while he came back home.

"Naruto," I turned around and looked at her. "Do you think we could go to the park today?"

"Sure," we walked to the park and walked to the same spot where I had told Sakura about how we met.

I laid down first and Sakura snuggled up to me, the two of us looking up at the sky.

"Today's a really nice day," I nodded in agreement she sat up and looked at me, "Naruto I have a question."

"Shoot."

She looked so adorable when she's concentrating. "Are you going to run your family's business when you finish graduating high school?"

I shook my head, "No I have no intentions to."

"Then what do you really want to do?"

I looked up at the clouds and smiled a bit, "I want to travel the world just like my father did and play the piano."

"Your father traveled the world?"

"Yeah, it was during his travel when he met my mother and decided to settle in, I want to finish his traveling, meet new people."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I could tell from the way Naruto said he wanted to travel was something he seemed so passionate about.

"I want to experience new things before I settle in, I want to see what the world has in store."

I couldn't help but smile, "That's sounds so wonderful Sakura." Naruto gave me the sincerest smile ever it made me want to smile as well and I did.

Naruto hovered above me and I felt his lips upon mine, the two of us kissing back, it was the battle of dominance, I mentally groaned as he stopped.

"I'm sorry I promised I wouldn't do that."

I gently stroked his cheek, "It's alright, let's go home." The drive home seemed quiet and I began to cook us dinner. Even dinner was quiet I guessed Naruto was still upset with himself of what happened before.

A part of me wanted Naruto to go further but another part said no. But my desire for Naruto grew day by day when we spent time together. The two of us went to our separate rooms to get ready for bed.

BANG!

I jumped up the bed as I heard thundering outside, one thing I was afraid of was lightning and it always scared me. I tried to block the noise but I always got scared, I got out of bed and headed to Naruto's room. I knocked on the door as the door opened a sleepy and a shirtless Naruto was standing right in front of me. I couldn't help but blush at seeing Naruto shirtless.

"Sakura," I hear the sleepiness in his voice, "What's wrong?"

As the thunder stroke I quickly jumped into Naruto's arms and he quickly got the message.

"You're afraid of thunder aren't you," I simply nodded he carried me bridal style to his bed and set me down.

I noticed he was grabbing a sleeping bag. "Aren't you going to come to bed?"

"No I'll sleep on the floor," before he could set the sleeping bag down

The thunder struck again and I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back.

"Please come in bed with me," he turned around and looked me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sakura," Naruto softly whispered and kissed her.

The rosette slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. The two fell softly on the bed, Naruto growled as Sakura sucked on his tongue, his right hand stroke Sakura's thigh. She let out a small moan as he stroked her inner thigh and she almost forgot that she was wearing a nightgown.

Sakura rubbed his chest and shyly took a perfect six-pack his body was like it was made by the gods.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, "Like what you see my sweet cherry blossom?" Again she blushed.

She pulled him down for another kiss, Naruto let out a small growl as she stroked his cheek and the blond stroked her panties causing her to let out another moan. The blond pulled Sakura's nightgown off, he brought her into another kiss and then took off her bra and panties, Naruto broke off the kiss and couldn't help but drink in the beautiful sight before him.

Her hardened nipples tempting him to take them into his mouth, Sakura couldn't help but let out a small cry of pleasure as he sucked on her left breast and played with the other one. Daringly she brought her right hand in his boxer and began to pump his penis.

"Sakura," he breathed out as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He moaned again as she continued to stroke it, the blond growled and bit the left breast, again Sakura cried out in pleasure, but the blond groaned as she gripped his penis. "My, aren't you such a naughty kitten." Naruto grinned and thrusted a finger into her pussy and she moaned aloud.

"Shut up," she whispered as he pumped his finger in and out of her. "Naruto," she softly moaned.

He smirked and added another finger, his thumb stroking her sensitive nub, Sakura felt like she could hardly breathe.

"Na-Naruto," she let out a cry as she came all over his fingers.

Naruto brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned Sakura's juices off, she tasted so good and he wanted more of her. Sakura moaned louder as he began to thrust his tongue inside of her, she arched her back trying to give him more access and the blond wrapped his lips around her clitoris and began to suck it.

She cried out his name as she came again and the blond happily drinking all of her juices. Naruto's eyes widened as he found Sakura on top of him.

"My turn," she whispered hotly in his ear, this made him shiver and harden even more.

As soon as she took off his boxers, she blushed at the sight of him and Sakura really didn't think that he'd be nine inches. Bravely she licked the tip of his penis, Naruto responded by moaning, and then took the whole thing in her mouth. The blond gripped the bed sheets as she continued to give him a blowjob, occasionally Sakura would suck on the tip of his penis.

"Sakura," his voice shaky, "Shit, I'm going to come," the blond exploded into her mouth.

He moaned as Sakura drank up all of his sperm, she slowly licked some off her lips. The rosette squeaked as he pinned her on the bed, this time he was on top and she was on the bottom.

"You've been such a naughty kitten and I think you deserve to be punished," he grinned.

She put on an innocent look, "Oh and how are you going to punish me?"

Naruto reached for the drawer and pulled out a small piece of plastic. He ripped it open and rolled the condom onto his penis, Naruto kissed her and then thrusted into her. She cried aloud in both pain and pleasure, Naruto growled at how tight she was. He waited a bit allowing her to become adjusted to his size and Sakura bucked her hips letting him know that she was ready. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrusted forward as he pulled her towards him.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips in time with his thrusting. Naruto let out another growl as she was starting to tighten around him, and he wouldn't let himself come before her.

"Get on your hands and knees," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura nodded and did what she was told, she moaned in protest as he pulled out but gasped aloud as he thrusted back in her, hard. The blond thrusted faster in her and Sakura moved back, she fell down as she lost the feeling in her arms. Naruto pulled out again and had Sakura sit in his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she rode him.

The blonde's head fell back as she grew tighter, the blond thrusted up and hitting her G-spot every single time. Sakura couldn't help out but cry out in pleasure as he continued to hit it dead on. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her down as he thrusted up.

Naruto then laid Sakura back on the bed as he continued to thrust into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist again. He couldn't take it, she felt so good around him, Naruto felt like he couldn't control himself. The blond put Sakura's arms over her head and thrusted harder, his hips banged roughly against hers. The rosette felt like she was about to die from the intense pleasure she was receiving. Naruto kissed her roughly and bit her lips, Sakura tighten herself around him even more and she didn't know how long she would last.

Naruto felt like he couldn't last any longer, she was getting too tight for him and he brought his left and down to where they were connected and pinched her clitoris. Sakura moaned louder as Naruto hit her G-spot with even more force, a thin sheet of sweat began to form. Sakura's moans became louder as Naruto's thrusting became even faster, his growls became more frequently every time she tighten herself around him.

His need to release grew but he wouldn't until Sakura came first. Her nails dug into his skin leaving small red moon crescent marks on his back. Naruto didn't know if he could control himself any longer, Sakura couldn't take it, the way he kept hitting her G-spot head on and with more force, she felt like she was going to die.

"NARUTO," she cried aloud not caring if the neighbors would hear if they could hear it over the roaring thunder.

Naruto felt her come and gave on last thrust before coming as well, he bit the place where the neck and shoulder were connected, marking Sakura as his and he'd made sure everyone knew. He rolled them over so he would be on his back and Sakura would be able to use his chest as a pillow.

Outside a dark figure was watching the whole thing with a grin on his face. "Sir, I think I know a way to make sure Naruto does obey your orders." He said into his cell phone.

"Very well, make preparations then," the voice said.

The dark figure nodded, "Yes sir."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: three pages of an epic failure of a hot lemon**

**Naruto: I didn't think it was that bad**

**Sakura: yeah don't beat yourself around the bush**

**Spazz: I am ashamed to call myself a lemon writer *cried in the corner***

**Naruto: uh so what else do you have to say?**

**Spazz: oh yes few more pages and then this story is done**

**Naruto: NO**

**Sakura: and I was starting to like this story**

**Spazz: *grins* oh because you got fucked by Naruto?**

**Sakura: *blushes* no**

**Spazz: she lies, she's blushing**

**Sakura: SHUT UP**

**Spazz: I wonder what lies ahead for you Naruto**

**Naruto: hey you're the writer**

**Spazz: yeah, yeah whatever, um let's go for 150-160 reviews**

**Naruto: I want to know what's going to happen next**

**Spazz: well I can tell you one thing Iruka and the rest come back**

**Naruto: damn it Sasuke's going to be pissed**

**Spazz: don't spoil it for everyone else *smacks Naruto***

**Naruto: ouch**

**Spazz: remember to follow the pretty arrow and review**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: thank you all for the lovely reviews from last chapter**

**Naruto: I'm totally satisfied right now**

**Spazz: hey where's Sakura?**

**Naruto: she's still sore from doing "it" last night**

**Spazz: gosh you are an animal aren't you?**

**Naruto: hey I can't help it when I'm a total sex god**

**Spazz: you and your egoistic personality**

**Naruto: that can't be helped either**

**Spazz: it's amazing that you're not sore**

**Naruto: that's what happens when you're a stamina freak**

**Spazz: whatever**

**Naruto: hey don't you have to tell them something?**

**Spazz: oh yes, I might write my very first Shugo Chara fic with Amu and Ikuto being paired up**

**Naruto: but what about me and Sakura?**

**Spazz: I don't know, I guess I'll still write about you guys**

**Naruto: I feel so unloved T^T**

**Spazz: not my fault, now do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Spazzgirl doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Today was the day that Iruka and the others would be coming home, I quickly and nervously began to prepare dinner, I was extremely nervous. How would Sasuke react if he found, no once he found out that I had broken his promise and was dating Naruto. I knew he wouldn't take it so lightly and would become mad at me.

I squealed as I felt two pairs of arms around me. "Why so tense?"

"Baka I'm nervous because everyone's coming back home," I half telling the truth.

He raises a brow at me. "Something else is bothering you."

"It's nothing really."

"It's about Sasuke isn't?"

I let out a sigh I guess there's no use of hiding things from him now. "Well I made a promise to him."

"What was it about," he questions.

"Just don't get mad at me for this okay?"

I hear him chuckle, "I promise," he kisses me lightly on the lip.

"I promised him that I wouldn't fall in love with," I quickly answered praying that he wouldn't get mad at me. But his reaction was much different from what I had expected.

He wasn't angry

He was laughing

Laughing

"Hey it's not funny."

Yet he still laughed, "I'm sorry Sakura but it's just so funny to see your reaction."

I pouted, "I thought you'd be mad."

"No, in fact I'm glad that you broke your promise and now the two of us can be together," I moaned as he kissed my neck

"We're home," I hear Iruka shout.

I push Naruto off of me, "Go get ready," as soon as he leaves I walk into the living room and hug them. "So glad to see you all back home."

"I hope everything was fine while we were gone," Iruka happily smiled at me. "So did you two behave?"

"Yes Iruka we _behaved_ really _well_," I blushed to see what Naruto was wearing. A brown button down shirt with two top buttons undone, with dark blue jeans and black shoes. "Glad to see your flight went well."

"How about dinner," after dinner we all sat in the den and I happily gave them all a cup of coffee. "So how was the trip?"

"Delightful, you should've come with us Sakura." Iruka sipped his coffee.

Sai nodded in agreement, "Yes the sunset was really something in Hawaii."

"Well maybe next time," I smiled as I couldn't wait to go on their next vacation. "Where's Naruto?"

"He went to unload all the stuff," Neji exclaimed as he took a sip.

I squealed as something grabbed me and next thing I knew that I was leaning against a strong warm chest. "And I finished," I blushed as Naruto winked at me.

I saw Sasuke gripping his pants, "What do you think you are doing Naruto?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smirk, "Sakura didn't tell you, we're together." I slightly held Sakura close to me.

I knew automatically that he was angry.

**Sasuke's P.O.V (wow that's a first)**

I was angry no not angry, pissed off to be more exact.

I got up angrily, "Sakura you promised that you wouldn't fall in love with _him_," I angrily pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Sasuke I'm sorry," I felt a twinge of guilt but the pain in my chest bothered me more.

I had my hands formed into a tight fist.

"Face it Sasuke, she was never yours in the beginning. Her feelings for me, was much more important than a promise she made to you, which she failed to keep." I growled at Naruto how dare, he say something.

I couldn't take it anymore, the pain my chest was too unbearable for me and I stormed out of the room and headed to my bedroom.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I tried to go after him but Naruto grabbed me by the wrist. "Let go Naruto," I struggled to get out his grip.

"He needs to learn that you can't have anything you want."

"Let me go Naruto," I said with anger in my voice.

I shivered as I saw his eyes darken a bit. "No, I will not let you go Sakura he needs to learn who you belong to."

I smacked him tears of anger fell down my face. "Oh so I'm just so toy to you?" I quickly ran out of the room to find Sasuke, I knocked slightly on his door, to my surprise I found it unlocked. His room was dark and I felt a shiver go down my spine, the back of my mind told me to get out and run, but I couldn't, I had to apologize.

I jumped as the door closed, the lights were turned on, and Sasuke was looking at me. I noticed there was glint of anger in his eyes, I became scared and walked back a bit. I bumped into his bed and fell down, before I could get up, Sasuke hands gripped my wrists and I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Sasuke let me go," he still didn't, "Sasuke I said let me go!"

Then I saw sadness in his eyes. "Why, why is it that you have to be with Naruto?" I didn't understand why he saying this. "Why couldn't it be me that you fall in love with?" Sadness was replaced with anger. "Why did it have to be Naruto that you had to fall in love with? Tell me Sakura did you enjoy being fucked by a bastard like him."

"Sasuke stop it, why are you acting like this?"

Pain was written all over his face, "Don't you see Sakura I love you."

My eyes frozen as I noticed what he did.

He kissed me **(A/N: I originally wanted to stop here but I knew you guys would come and get me and freaking kill me)**

I pushed him off as his grip loosened. "Sasuke cut it out, it's not funny."

"You think I'm playing around Sakura, like I would ever lie about my feelings for you. I tell you this because I care for you, I don't want you to end up like those other girls that Naruto had hurt. So leave him and be with me Sakura, I won't hurt you like him."

"You don't know Naruto like I do, he would never hurt me," I was angry that Sasuke had said, my heart belongs to Naruto and no one else. "You don't know what he's been through."

I screamed as Sasuke pinned my arms above my head. "Fine if I can't have you then no one else can." I felt his hand moving up my thigh.

All of a sudden the door opened and I saw a flash of yellow tackle Sasuke down. It was Naruto, the two of them on the floor, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was totally pissed off that Sasuke had dared pull a stunt like that.

"Fucking bastard, did you really think you could get away with a stunt like that?" A growl had escaped my chest.

I punched Sasuke causing him to grunt. "Why is it you that she had to choose to be with? You don't even deserve her."

I snapped, I punched even harder, the two of us continued our brawl not caring if the others came in the room.

Before I could hit Sasuke again, Gaara and Neji held me.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough," Iruka shouted at the both of us.

I tried to hit him again but Sakura stood right in front of me. "Naruto that's enough don't you think?" I calmed down as she held my cheek. "I'll talk to Sasuke in private."

"No, not in a thousand years," I wouldn't allow this especially what happened.

"Please Naruto trust me," she whispered softly as she hugged me.

I let out a sigh, "Alright," as we walked out I gave Sasuke a glare.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I slowly walked up to Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispers softly.

I frown a bit, "Sasuke do you really not approve of me being with Naruto."

"No, I just don't see why you love him so much. What makes him so special?"

I sighed a bit before answering, "Well every time I see him my heart skips a beat, when he smiles I blush, whenever he holds me I never want to leave his side, he's everything that I always wanted Sasuke. I'm sorry Sasuke but even if I wasn't with Naruto, I don't think that you and I could make a perfect couple."

He frowns a bit, "I'm sorry Sakura that I shouldn't have force, myself on you. I guess I should let you be happy with someone who cares for you more than I do."

"Sasuke," he felt surprised as I hugged him. "You'll always be the brother I love."

As soon as we separated Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Well if he really makes you happy then I approve of you being with Naruto."

I couldn't help but smile and hug him again. "Thank you Sasuke!"

"And Sakura, I'm really sorry what I did."

"Well I hope it doesn't happen again." As he smiled I smiled back and went to Naruto's room.

I opened the door and noticed he was sleeping and I couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked when he fell asleep.

"Pervert," I hear a voice.

"What did you just say?"

One eye opened and he looks at me. "I said pervert, only perverts watch people sleeping," and then came the smirk.

I blushed, "Baka," I grabbed the pillow he had his head rested on and whacked it at him. I squealed as he pulled me in, he was on top of me and of course I was on the bottom. "Let me go Naruto."

"No besides I prefer it when you try to fight me." Before I could speak I felt him place his lips upon mine.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I heard him growl as I grinded my lower part against his.

"Hey if you two are going to have sex at least close the door," the two of us blushed as Shikamaru was leaning against the door frame with a bored expression.

"Get the fuck out," I watched Naruto throw a pillow at Shikamaru, but he already left when he closed the door. Then Naruto looks out me. "Now where were we?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Gaara groaned as he heard Naruto's growl and Sakura's moans.

"Remind me to kill them," the red head pressed his pillows against his ears.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling a bit sore, last night we went all out, and man Naruto really sure knows how to please a women. I remembered today we had school so I decided to wake up Naruto.

"No that's my ramen," I never knew he talks in his sleep. "Hey fucktard give that back. Yes I said miso not chicken idiot."

I giggled lightly Naruto was sure funny when he sleeps talk. Though what he said next surprised me.

"Pervert," he mutters.

"Who's a pervert," I asked trying to play along.

I squeal as he pulls me to the bed and of course landed in the same position as we did last night.

"You are the pervert watching me sleep," he didn't smirk this time instead he smiled. "Now what can I help you with my little kitten." I giggled as he nuzzles my cheek.

"We have school today remember?" I hear him groan. "Oh it won't be that bad."

"I rather stay home and have sex with you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is that all you think about." He nods against my neck. "Hey Naruto can I ask you something," he looks at me allowing me to proceed. "Why did you call me kitten when I first met you?"

"Well you can be stubborn sometimes and easily teased." I pouted at what he said, "But you're just too damn beautiful to resist."

After a while of trying to make Naruto stop getting what he wants, and I mean he wanted to have morning sex, we finally came down stairs.

I spotted Gaara looking grumpier than ever. "What's up with you?"

"I couldn't get any sleep with the two of you going at it like rabbits in heat," I blushed at what he said.

Were we really that loud last night?

"Well it's not my fault Sakura's a screamer." I glared at Naruto, betrayed by my own boyfriend.

"I think you two should get an apartment," Neji suggested as he read the newspaper.

"Good idea Neji, now Sakura and I can be as loud as we can," I blushed again.

"Naruto, you pervert," before I could get angry he kissed me. I pushed him off of me. "Let's go to school Naruto."

I could see he was a bit disappointed since I had to stop our little good morning ritual, but since the others had come back we had to stop. I knew that Naruto always loved to give me good morning kisses.

I felt nervous as we came to school, what would everyone think if we were together. Would my friends still like me for me?

"Nervous," I nodded but felt relaxed as Naruto held my hand. "I'm here for you, I always will be." He kissed the tip of my nose causing me to giggle. "Let's go."

As soon as we stepped out of the car, Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist. A lot of students were beginning to talk as we walked towards the school building.

"Sakura," I turned around at who had called me.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: I know that some of you feel that this story is rushed I'm sorry guys but I don't want to lose you guys and make this story feel boring**

**Naruto: anything else?**

**Spazz: yeah I just want to get this story over with**

**Naruto: apparently **

**Spazz: oh yes I'm going to be gone next week visiting my sister and brother-in-law**

**Naruto: so that means no updates?**

**Spazz: yup that's why I'm updating early**

**Naruto: is that why**

**Spazz: yes and because I had no school these past few days**

**Naruto: wow**

**Spazz: tomorrow's my last day of school and then I start winter break, I will also right my very first Amuto fic once I come back**

**Naruto: you'll work on this one too right?**

**Spazz: of course, this story is coming to an end anyways**

**Naruto: how many more chapters?**

**Spazz: I don't know I guess three more?**

**Naruto: you don't sound so sure**

**Spazz: shut up let's go for 170-18 reviews**

**Naruto: yeah even though she won't update for a week**

**Spazz: follow the pretty arrow and press the pretty review button **

**l**

**l**

v


	12. Chapter 12

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: hey-**

**Naruto: *glomps* oh my freaking god you're back!**

**Spazz: I can't breathe *wheezes***

**Sakura: Naruto let her go**

**Naruto: never!**

**Sakura: if you don't let her go then no sex for a week**

**Naruto: O.O you wouldn't**

**Sakura: *grins* try me**

**Naruto: *let's go of Spazz* I'm sorry Spazz**

**Spazz: *coughs* thank you**

**Naruto: *smirks at Sakura* so about our deal**

**Sakura: *rolls eyes* you'll get it later**

**Spazz: so I'm finally back from vacation**

**Naruto: FINALLY!**

**Spazz: and my butt hurt on the way back home**

**Naruto: AND HER BUTT HER ON THE WAY BACK HOME!**

**Spazz: *twitches* STOP REPEATING EVERY FUCKING WORD I SAY!**

**Naruto: sorry **

**Spazz: thank you all for the 191 reviews, I love you all**

**Naruto: and if she didn't have a boyfriend she'd have all of your children **

**Spazz: O.O *punches Naruto* god you are a perv**

**Naruto: I can't help it**

**Spazz: Sakura disclaimer please**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own any Naruto content**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As soon as I turned around my eyes widened, I quickly shoved Naruto back in the car, right now Ino didn't need to know that Naruto was my boyfriend.

"Sakura, there you are." I gave a nervous smile to my platinum blonde friend. "So how was your vacation?"

"It was um pretty interesting."

Interesting as in having sex with a guy my friends don't really like at all and not to mention that he's my boyfriend as well.

"Sakura are you okay, earth to Sakura." It took three blinks to figure out Ino was waving her hand right in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," I let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of my head. "How about we go inside?"

I let out a sigh as Ino and the others went ahead, before I could catch something pulled me back.

"Sakura what the hell was that for," I turned around to see Naruto looking at me, "Well?"

Should I just lie to him?

Probably not the best idea since he would find out anyways.

Well it's better if I just say the truth anyways.

"It's just that I didn't want them to know about _us_," he raised an eye brow at me. "Naruto you know they're not very fond of you especially Ino."

"So what you want to keep us a secret, what about Sasuke and the others. They know about _us_."

Shit he got me there

I didn't even think about Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sai.

I smiled a bit, "Then they should also keep it a secret."

"It'll be hard to get in contact with them since we barely have any classes with them, especially Sai since everyone knows he can't keep a secret."

I let out a sigh a bit it's true that Sai wasn't a good person to rely on to keeping secrets.

"I'll try to find him before he tells any of them." I gave a reassuring smile to Naruto.

He shakes his head. "Alright, we better hurry and get to class."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sighed silently as I entered my Physics class I was a bit upset that Sakura wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I guess she wants the right time to tell them, but damn it I just wanted all the guys to know that Sakura was mine.

"Yo Naruto are you alright?" I looked up to see my classmate Hiro look at me.

"I'm fine," I simply answered.

"Are you sure because you just pounded onto the table a while ago," I looked down to see small dents on the table.

I sighed damn it I need to learn to control my emotions a bit better.

"Yeah I'm fine," I rubbed my forehead.

As soon Physics ended I walk to my next class History, oh joy.

Note the sarcasm

As soon as the teacher began to start her lecture I looked at the window. My next class was Math and that meant I could see Sakura, oh thank kami. Right now I wish this class could speed up a bit, well it's not my fault the teacher is so boring. After what seemed like tortuous hours, History was finally done and I could finally see Sakura next class.

My insides were jumping honestly I never thought I could ever be this happy, though I'd be happier if we could let her friends know about us. I spotted Sakura already seated down, a smirk came upon my face and I quietly walked behind her.

"Boo," I heard her let out a small yelp and glared at me. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry Sakura." Before I could kiss her, she gently pushed me away. "Hey what was that for?"

"Naruto aren't you forgetting something?"

"But you said to keep it from your friends."

I watched her shake her head. "Naruto if our classmates find out then they will too."

I couldn't help but frown, she had a point. "Alright but you owe me." I smiled as she giggled.

"Of course," I quickly sat down before all the other classmates entered.

I couldn't help but look at Sakura during English, it's not my fault she's the most beautiful thing ever created. I had the urge to play with her hair and kiss those luscious lips.

Shit

I just had an erection

Damn it now of all times

As I tried to move around Sakura stared at me.

"Are you alright?" I was happy that our desks were in the back. I squirmed, a bit to give her the message, you know body language and apparently she didn't understand what the hell I was doing. "Naruto cut it out and pay attention."

"I can't, I got an erection," I whispered silently to her. And then she blushed.

"Well go take care of it," easier said than done. "Ask the teacher to use the bathroom."

"You come to," I wanted a blowjob from her to help me, maybe even a little quickie if I was lucky. "Please?"

"Naruto people will get suspicious."

"They don't even know about us," I whispered, she rolls her eyes and gives finally agrees. I quickly raised my hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nods and I walk out of the class and waited for Sakura, I happily smiled as she walked out. "Did anyone get suspicious?"

"No just be glad that no one cared." Oh I was indeed glad.

"Sakura," she looks at me with curiosity. "Can we have a quickie?"

"Oh hell no," I pouted.

"Please Sakura," I beg and gave her my best puppy eyes. "Alright you win." My insides were jumping and I quickly led her to the janitor's closet, "Really Naruto a janitor's closet?"

"Or do you prefer we just do it out in the hallway?" I gave her one of my famous smirks.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Alright let's just get this over with."

I pull her in and closed the door, it was a tight space but it'll do. I was really lucky that she decided to wear a shirt today I pulled her panties down and thrusted my index finger inside of her.

"Naruto," I hear her softly moan.

I added my middle finger and my thumb stroked her sensitive nub, she bits her lip to prevent her from crying aloud. I begin to unbuckle my belt and my pulled my pants and boxers down to my legs. I pull out a condom from my pocket and put it on my now harden penis. As soon as I thrust in I quickly pressed my lips against Sakura's, knowing she'd scream as I entered her.

My mouth muffles her pleasurable screams and I begin to thrust in and out of her. I feel her wrap her legs around me allowing me to go deeper, my movements became quicker and after five minutes the both of us came. I pulled out of her allowing Sakura to fix her skirt and put her panties back up, I quickly pulled both my boxers and pants back up and buckled my belt.

"We should head to bathroom to clean up." She nods and the two of us head to the bathroom.

As I enter the boys I quickly wash myself, damn having sex in the janitors closet can sure make you sweat. I entered the class and happily smiled that no one became suspicious, I also noticed Sakura hadn't come in yet. After a couple of minutes she finally entered the class room, but she looked like we didn't have any sex.

"What took you so long," I asked as Sakura took her seat.

She looked at me and smiled. "I had to freshen up and made sure I didn't look like sex." She whispered softly.

After class had ended the two of us walked out and began to head towards English class. Of course we had to be careful with Kakashi, as soon as Kakashi began to teach I quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper and passed on Sakura's desk.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked down what Naruto wrote

Just by looking at you I'm already turned on

Again, out of all the guys I had to date it had to be the one with the freakish stamina. I quickly jotted down my response.

_We just had sex and now you're hard again?_

Well it's not my fault you look so fine

_Naruto wait till we get home_

But I can't its hurting me REALLY bad

_Not my fault you have bad control on your hormones_

They can't control themselves in the presence of someone so hot and sexy

I blushed as he gave me on sexy smirk

_You are such a pervert_

A hot one too

I rolled my eyes before I could pass the note back to Naruto Kakashi-sensei grabbed the note.

"I would like to see the both of you after class." The both of us groaned. After class had ended we stayed in our seats and Kakashi-sensei looked at us and waved the piece of paper. "Mind telling me what brought this conversation up, especially one that involves a matured theme."

"It's not my fault Sakura's hot," I blushed at Naruto's comment.

"As expected from a playboy," I knew Kakashi-sensei didn't know about me knowing Naruto's past.

"Kakashi-sensei you don't have to hide it I know about Naruto's past and what's been going on." Kakashi-sensei raised a brow at me. "I know he's not really a playboy."

Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto. "I guess you told her?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I just nodded my head, "I couldn't hide it from her anyways she'd find out either way."

"So what's this message all about then?"

"We're going out to be more specific." I answered Sakura's was going to get angry at me.

"Naruto you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Yup I knew it she did.

"Sakura please, Kakashi's one of the few I trust I mean he does know about me." I see her frown in response. "I'm sure he won't tell right Kakashi?"

Kakashi just shakes her head. "You know it will cause problems for you in the future."

"I know that Kakashi but Sakura means the world to me right now."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I gasped at what he had said.

"I'd die if anything bad happened to Sakura." I cried and immediately hugged Naruto, which caused us to fall on the floor. "Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I wiped a lone tear. "It's just what you said makes me feel like I don't deserve you."

"Sakura it's me who doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." The two of use kissed I moaned as he stroked my back.

The two of us separated as we heard a coughing nose, we blushed as Kakashi looked at us.

"Even though the both of you are my students I appreciate it if you didn't do such adult things in my class room, now get to class the both of you."

I glared at Naruto as soon as he began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny Naruto."

He was still laughing. "I'm sorry Sakura."

I was just happy that there was barely anyone in the hall way. I yelped as someone pinned me to the wall and moaned as Naruto had begun to kiss me. I buried my fingers in his hair causing him to growl.

"What's going on here?" We turned around to see Sai staring at us. "I hope you two won't be doing any violating things."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"You," I let out a growl.

Sai just pointed at himself and gave me a confused look. "What about me."

"You better not tell anyone about me and Sakura's relationship. If you do," I gave him a look of warning, "Something bad will happen to you."

"Like I'd tell anyone you and Sakura are going out. Your secret is safe with me besides what kind of brother would I be if I told about your relationship."

I let out a growl, "Just keep walking." Before we knew it Sai was out of our sights. "Now where we," I smirk.

"How about lunch," she smiles at me.

"Alright," I grabbed her hand and lead her to the cafeteria.

"Naruto wait," I stopped and looked at her. "We can't be seen together, I'll go in first and you go the other way."

I groaned, "Alright fine."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I smiled and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lip and entered the cafeteria.

"Sakura," I spotted Kiba waving to me and I headed towards the table. "So how was vacation?"

"It was interesting," I answered.

"Oh come on Sakura you had to at least do something fun." I rolled my eyes as Ino was trying to get something out of me. "How does it feel like being alone with a playboy? I hope you didn't get used."

"Ino nothing happened between me and Naruto." I gave a reassuring smile. "I just went to the mall and tried to keep Naruto out of my pants."

"Well that's good none of us doesn't want you to get your heart broken." Temari gave a small smile to me.

I sighed I wondered how'd they take it if I or they found out that I was Naruto's girlfriend I mean would they still be my friends.

Hinata was the first to know my discomfort. "Ano Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"What, yeah I'm fine Hinata I'm just a bit tired." I lied I really hated lying to my friends.

I was relieved as school ended and quickly headed to Naruto's car. I yelped as he pulled me to the side of the building, I moaned as his tongue entered his mouth.

"I missed you," he whispers silently in my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I know I missed you too."

I brought him into another kiss.

"Naruto get off of her." We both separated at the sound of the voice. My eyes widened and Naruto let out a growl.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: and the cliffhangers are back bitches**

**Naruto: I really hate it when you stop towards the good point**

**Spazz: *smiles* I know**

**Sakura: don't you think it's pretty kinky to have sex in the janitor's closet?**

**Naruto: I found it hot**

**Spazz: I just randomly shoved it there, it was either the boys bathroom, hallway or janitor's closet :D**

**Naruto: so what now?**

**Spazz: I don't know oh wait, I'm going to be writing some NaruSaku one-shots, one's going to be rated T and the other rated M because I know you guys miss my lemons.**

**Naruto: when will you write them?**

**Spazz: when I feel like it**

**Naruto: you're no fun**

**Spazz: shut up**

**Fun fact while I was away:**

**I got sick before the day I left to go home apparently I had a stomach virus**

**My butt got sore from being in the car**

**And I shouldn't eat fish while traveling it SO doesn't settle in my stomach well**

**Fun fact while writing this chapter:**

**I was listening to "This Could Be Anywhere in the World" by Alexisonfire don't ask why**

**I forgot that Kakashi taught English and not Math so I fixed it**

**Spazz: so let's go for 200-210 reviews because I can't ask for 190**

**Naruto: yup you guys beat last chapters required review by 11 reviews**

**Spazz: I demand you follow the pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: are you all ready for the last chapter?**

**Naruto: WHAT!!! ALREADY!!!**

**Spazz: chill man I was just kidding, gosh take a joke**

**Naruto: I thought you were serious**

**Sakura: baka she was joking**

**Naruto: but how am I supposed to know if she's being serious or not?**

**Spazz: you are an idiot**

**Naruto: hey I am not, Sakura why doesn't anyone love me *cries in a closet***

**Spazz: is he going to be okay?**

**Sakura: probably, he can be a bit overdramatic**

**Naruto: I feel unloved!**

**Spazz: a bit?**

**Sakura: I stand corrected**

**Spazz: anyways, thanks for the reviews from last chapter, I had to laugh because some of them actually concerned the arrow**

**Sakura: that's what I call weird**

**Spazz: anyways let's give a round of applause to Namikaze vs Uchiha who guessed right that it was Kiba who caught them**

**Sakura: talk about lucky**

**Spazz: indeed**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto: that's because no one loves me**

**Spazz: shut up!**

**ENJOY**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

Kiba quickly charged towards Naruto and hit him, Naruto growled at Kiba and punched him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hear Naruto shout.

Kiba gave a growl at Naruto. "My problem why the hell are you kissing Sakura," I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yeah Sakura, why is Naruto kissing," I turn around to see Ino and the others looking at me.

I frowned a bit. "I'll explain in a more private matter."

Once we arrived back at Iruka's everyone stared at me Naruto put his hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

Ilet out a small sigh. "Naruto and I are dating."

Everyone gasped at what I had said but some were angry.

"Why would do date a playboy and bastard like Naruto," I growled at what Kiba had said.

My fists slammed onto the table. "Naruto isn't a bastard or a playboy you don't even know anything about him."

"Sakura calm down," Naruto smiled at me and I smiled back. "No need to get angry."

"When did you two become an item?" Temari asks.

"Over the break," I gave a soft smile.

Everyone grew silent for a bit until Ino spoke up. "I don't know if I really like the idea of you two going out, I mean how can we even trust Naruto with you?"

"I love him that's all you need to know." I didn't want them to think that Naruto was dating me because he wanted to use me.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I could easily sense Sakura's discomfort and I didn't want her friends to think I was going to hurt her.

"Look I know I was a jerk."

"Don't forget bastard," Kiba added and I just growled.

"Okay and a bastard, but I have an explanation for why I was like that."

Ino raised her brow at me, "Oh really."

"What I'm going to tell you is the same thing I told Sakura, so she knows I'm telling the truth." I waited till everyone settled down. "Well you all know that I wasn't like this when we were friends."

"You mean _used_ to be friends." Ino corrected I just glared at her.

"Whatever, well the day I had helped Kiba carry his books back to his house and when I came back to mine, a man had visited my house, and that man was my uncle."

"What does your uncle have to do with any of this," Chouji asked while eating a bag of chips.

I let out a sigh, "Can we please hold the questions for later?" They all nodded and I went back to my story. "My uncle wanted me to take over my family's corporation. My last name isn't Uzumaki, it's actually Namikaze." Everyone looked at me with a shocked expression, except Sakura. "I was to take over the business after I finished high school, but I didn't want to take on such a huge responsibility because I wanted to travel the world and go to college, so then I started to become a playboy."

"Man Naruto, we never knew that you had so much pressure on you." Kiba gave me a small frown.

"I'm really am sorry Naruto, I should've never bad talk you." I gave Ino a reassuring smile.

"You all didn't know what I was going through, so no one's to blame." I felt Sakura hugging me and returned the hug. "And if I never met Sakura I would never be the same again." She blushed at me and I brought her into a kiss.

"Well Sakura, I guess I have to approve of you dating Naruto." I looked at Sakura who had the biggest smile.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Thank you Ino," I hugged Ino, and everyone approved of me dating Naruto. "You guys are the best."

I looked at Naruto who smiled back at me. As soon everyone left Naruto and I just went to his room and chilled out. I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped one arm around me I groaned a bit as he got up and used the bathroom. As soon as I closed my eyes I heard a knock and so went downstairs to open the door, as soon as I opened it a man with dark brown hair and gray eyes looked at me.

"Is Naruto here?" What did he want with Naruto?

"Sakura who is it?" I turned around and saw Naruto's face harden. "Sakura go back to my room."

"But Naruto," I didn't want to leave him.

"Do as I say Sakura and go back to my room, now," I quickly ran back upstairs I never seen Naruto so angry.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As soon as Sakura left the room, I glared at the man who happened to be my uncle, and growled at him.

"What do you want?"

He grins at me, "My, she sure is something, pretty little thing if you ask me."

"You leave Sakura out of this, now what do you want because you're driving my patience."

I glare at him as he invites himself in. "Well you are killing my patience boy, you don't want to get your precious Sakura involved in any of this do you?"

I balled my fists angrily. "She has nothing to do with this."

"No," my uncle looks at me, "But she is someone _very_ important to you."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what I want boy." I noticed a glint of mischievous in my uncle's eyes. "And if you don't, something bad will happen to your delicate blossom."

I slammed the door as he exited the house and angrily walked upstairs. As soon as I opened the door I saw Sakura looking at me with concern.

"I guess I have a lot to explain right?" She nods at me.

"That was your uncle wasn't it?"

I smiled at her, "Smart girl," she smiles back at me. "Yes it was my uncle."

"What did he want from you?"

"To take over the business," she pats the spot next to her gesturing me to sit down next to her, and I did.

"What else did he say?"

I gulped a bit, should I tell her, better safe than sorry. "Something bad will happen to you."

She sits there smiling at me, is there something wrong with her? "I'm not worried Naruto because I know you'll be there to protect me." She happily wraps her arms around me and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I love you, you know that." I hear giggle and look up at me.

"Yes I know that," we kiss forgetting everything that just happened today. "And I love you too no matter what."

I watch her sleep in my arms, my head turns around and I see Iruka poke his head in.

"We need to speak Naruto." I sigh a bit and gently rest Sakura on the bed making sure not to disturb her. I follow Iruka to his office. "I'm guessing he came by today?"

I just nod, "Yes."

"What did he want from you this time?"

"He said if I didn't take over the business then Sakura would be in danger." I really hated to talk about this.

Luckily Iruka noticed my discomfort. "I'll speak to Kakashi about this, just get some sleep right now, you have graduation coming up in two weeks."

I quietly go back to my room and find Sakura reading a book. "Couldn't sleep?"

"It's hard for me to sleep when you aren't here." I chuckled a bit and lay beside her. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night my love," right now I wish I could sleep peacefully but my gut tells me something bad is about to happen.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: there you go chapter 13**

**Naruto: why is it so short?**

**Spazz: because I like to save the good stuff for later**

**Naruto: you aren't fun**

**Spazz: shut up**

**Sakura: so what now?**

**Spazz: oh first off I want to say that my story****Past Love**** reached 108 story favorites, that's the first story I have wrote to have so many people favorite it**

**Naruto: how many does this one have?**

**Spazz: 67**

**Naruto: that's not cool**

**Spazz: not my fault anyways two more chapters left for this story, next chapter is the graduation and then comes the epilogue**

**Naruto: no I don't want this to end**

**Spazz: sorry, I'm expecting 220-230 reviews, you think you guys can do it?**

**Naruto: of course they can**

**Spazz: follow pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: you all ready for the second to last chapter?**

**Naruto: NO!! I don't want this to end**

**Spazz: well it's my story**

**Naruto: you're mean**

**Spazz: I was slight disappointed with the lack of reviews from last chapter usually my chapters never go 4 reviews more than I asked for**

**Naruto: because they hate you**

**Spazz: *glares* don't make me write a SasuSaku story**

**Naruto: *whimpers* please don't**

**Sakura: then you should behave Naruto**

**Naruto: *pouts* fine**

**Spazz: anyway this is the big graduation chapter and it's full of suspense and surprises**

**Naruto: oh great you ruined it**

**Spazz: you were about to do the same thing**

**Naruto: touché**

**Spazz: anyways I don't have anything else to talk about **

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own any Naruto content**

**Spazz: and here we go**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Tomorrow was the day, the big graduation day, I couldn't wait, tomorrow is the day where we start our future and going off to college. Butterflies were in my stomach and I was really excited to finally get out of high school, though I would be saddened to leave some of my friends, but I wonder.

Would Naruto and I still be together?

I noticed that he wasn't next to me I look around and saw him out in the balcony that was attached to his room. I walk outside and gasped at the sight. The sun shone brightly on his tan skin and the wind blew softly allowing his unruly hair to sway about, he looked absolutely beautiful.

"You alright," I couldn't help but squeak as he stood right in front of me.

I blushed and nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright, I was just thinking."

"About what," he wraps his arms around me. He sighs a bit and lets me go and leans on the balcony. "Naruto are you okay?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Should I just tell her?

"Don't worry about it," I simply lie.

I feel two slim arms around my waist, and I feel her hair tickling my face. "You aren't a very good liar Naruto."

I laugh a bit, "Sorry I'm just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me? Naruto please tell me."

I let out a soft sigh. "I don't know really, but something tells me that I should worry about you."

She gives me her angelic smile and kisses lightly on the lip. "Well I'll be alright."

I wish I could believe that but something keeps worrying me and I can't shake this feeling off.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." I nodded and follow her out of my room.

I still felt uneasy as we headed to school after breakfast, my grip tightened on the wheel as I drove. As soon as I parked in the schools parking lot, Sakura put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I just nodded.

"Yeah I'm just tired," she nodded and we both got of my car and went inside.

Since tomorrow was our graduation we got out of school a bit early. I watched Sakura talking to her friends and I frowned a bit, I wasn't saddened that we probably wouldn't be together anymore but I was still worried about tomorrow. It would be graduation day and yet I was still worried about something that would happen.

As soon as we got home, Sakura and I took a stroll in the backyard.

I stopped a bit Sakura noticed and looked at me. "Sakura you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do but Naruto what's the matter?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me afraid she would just disappear in thin air.

"I promise I would do anything to protect you."

She looked up at me, "Naruto why are you acting like this?"

"Sakura something's been troubling me."

"Yes I can see that."

"I'm just afraid of what may happen tomorrow."

She just let out a small giggle. "That's it?"

"Sakura this isn't funny you know." She stopped her giggling.

"I know," and the two of us kissed passionately.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the two lovers slept peacefully a black van was right across Iruka's place. Inside of the van was equipment with a few people working inside.

"Everything ready for tomorrow," a voice said through the speaker placed inside of the van.

"Yes sir everything is perfectly planned," the workers responded.

Morning came earlier than usually and Naruto noticed that Sakura was not in bed.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Maybe she went downstairs? I quickly ran down and began asking my brothers where Sakura's whereabouts. They all shrugged, panic stricken me and I became extremely worried. I quickly ran upstairs looked through my room and then headed for her room.

I began to pound on her door. "Sakura open up!"

The door opened and I quickly ran inside and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Naruto were you worried about me the whole time?"

I just nodded, "Sorry Sakura you scared me I thought something bad happened to you."

"Well as long as you're protecting me I'll be safe." I smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

We got for our big graduation day.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was completely nervous about today and we will all be setting off on our own and begin our career in what we wanted to major on. That meant that Naruto would work for his family's business I wonder would I still be able to see him once we finish high school, gah this is too much for me to think.

I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. "GAH! I don't even look good."

"You look fine to me," I turn around to see Naruto leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "In fact you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed and remember the times we would tease me before we became a couple. Once we arrived to school to school every bone in my body froze, Naruto looked at me and kissed me.

"Everything's going to be fine." He gave me a smile of reassurance.

My body shook as they began to call the names of everyone to who would receive diplomas.

"Sakura Haruno," I could barely get up and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead Sakura you'll be fine." Naruto gives me a kiss on the cheek and then I head off to get my diploma.

"Thank you," I smiled and shook hands with the principle and took my seat next to Naruto.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I relaxed myself awaiting to be called.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I get up and walk to the stage and get my diploma.

Luckily I was the last one to get it and I smiled and shook hands with the principle. Then my whole world turn upside down, there walking towards us was none other than my uncle.

"Let's give a round of applause for the heir of Namikaze Corporation." Everyone gasped at what my uncle had said. "Now that you finished graduating high school you can finally work for the company."

"Not in your lifetime."

"NARUTO," I turn around and saw Sakura being held by two men in casual suits.

"Let her go," I shout.

My uncle just grins at me. "You didn't think I would come up with a plan to make sure you followed my orders. After all I did know about the college you applied for the study for after you graduated."

"You bastard," a growl came from my throat.

My uncle continued to grin. "Now Naruto if you don't do what I say, your precious Sakura will get hurt."

I couldn't allow her to get hurt and I promised her that I would protect her. "Alright you win."

"Very good," once the guards let her go, Sakura quickly ran up to me.

"You don't have to do this," my heart broke as I saw tears ran down her face.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. I'm sorry Sakura," I lean down to give her one last kiss this was full of my love for her.

"Let's go Naruto," I slowly follow my uncle, the crowd's eyes on me and all I could hear was Sakura's cries.

I ignore the millions of news reporter asking me the same question why did I go into hiding?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I cried silently in Naruto's pillow, taking in his scent and imaging him wrapping his arms around me, telling me that everything was going to be okay, but it wouldn't.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: I know this chapter sucked**

**Naruto: stop hating**

**Spazz: next chapter's the epilogue**

**Naruto: don't forget to review and follow the pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	15. Epilogue

**Under My Skin**

**Spazz: you guys all ready for the epilogue**

**Naruto: no why must it end?**

**Sakura: and why'd you have to take Naruto away?**

**Spazz: because I'm evil like that**

**Naruto: you're mean**

**Spazz: I know that, I'm kind of sad with the lack of reviews from last chapter**

**Sakura: but you got 15 reviews**

**Spazz: I usually get more than that**

**Naruto: review whore**

**Spazz: yup**

**Sakura: so what happens here?**

**Spazz: it's a surprise**

**Naruto you're no fun**

**Spazz: never said I was ^_^**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own any Naruto content**

**Sakura: can we start the chapter now?**

**Spazz: you guys are impatient**

**Naruto: hurry up**

**Spazz: alright, alright**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Listen to "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol now**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It's been about three months since Naruto was taken away from me and went into Namikaze Corporation. Every day I miss him, his scent, his smile, and his warmth. No one bothered me because they knew I was in a sadden state. Every day I try to convince myself that I will see him one day.

If only that was true

But it's just a fairytale

And fairytales don't exist in the real world

Another tear fell down my eye and I lazily wiped it off. My heart ached so much after he agreed to go with his uncle. I hated the man that took my lover, I wanted to kill him, but I knew that I didn't have the heart to kill anyone.

"Naruto," I whispered in a shaky voice. "Please come back."

I cry even harder as the memories of us being together flooded my mind, it hurt my heart even more and more. More tears came down, I couldn't even be strong for the man I loved no matter how hard I try I could never forget him. He was my life and my other half he was the one who completed me.

My eyes were empty as my heart was hurting even more than before, it hurt so much that I wanted to die. No one told me that, a broken heart could hurt so much it felt like there was an empty whole in my heart that needed to be filled. I need him so much and I needed the man who changed my life back.

Life wasn't fair but then again, when was it? I took in his scent, remembering the way his skin felt on mine. I loved him I loved him so much that it hurt. I held the pillow against my chest, after months passed I stayed in his room and no one argued. I knew that Iruka was worried about my health seeing that I rarely ate and went out to see my friends. My friends knew I was devastated.

"Sakura," I looked up to see Iruka walking in. "You have a letter."

I took the white envelope that had my name on it, I opened it and then read it, my eyes widened in surprised.

**(A/N: Now you listen to "Prodigal" by One Republic)**

_My dearest Sakura,_

_It's been many months since we spoken, yes? Well I want you to do a favor for me. Go to the television and put it on the news._

_Love Naruto_

I quickly ran downstairs along with Iruka, I saw the boys watching a baseball game.

"Put it on the news channel now," they gave no objection and did what I had said.

"Konoha News proudly presents stunning news that we have received today. Last night, Naruto Namikaze has escaped." My eyes widened at what the news reporter had said. "This morning when one of the maids came to bring Naruto his breakfast, the maid found out that the young Namikaze had gone missing. No one knows where he went."

I looked at the letter again.

_Take out the piece of paper in the envelope._

I did what the letter had said:

_Sakura you remember the time I had told you I wanted to travel the world, well I'm finally going to pursue my dreams. I want to see everything just like my father did. Hopefully you can learn to move on, I will return again one day. It's a promise of a lifetime._

_Love your dearest Naruto_

Tears of joy ran down my face, he was going to pursue his dreams and now nothing could stop him. And now it's time for me to pursue my dreams as well, watch me grow Naruto. And I'll wait for you forever my love.

**END**

* * *

**Naruto: so said**

**Sakura: very said**

**Spazz: I hate it **

**Naruto: what the hell**

**Sakura: why must you keep saying that?**

**Spazz: because it's true**

**Naruto: hey don't forget to tell them**

**Spazz: oh yes I want to thank you all…**

**For the 249 reviews, I really didn't think I would get this so many reviews in very few chapters, you guys rock. I also want to give a huge thank you to those who reviewed from chapter 1 until here, and I want to give a giant ass thank you to my new reviewers as well.**

**Also there will be a sequel to this story, right now I would like to work on some of my other stories and also I have another story, so here it is.**

**Forbidden Love**

**18-year-old Sakura Haruno was the new girl in Konoha High. Her first day in school was wonderful that is until she got late for her English teacher, Naruto Namikaze's class. Not only does she have every girl falling for her even Sasuke Uchiha, but also the hot teacher Naruto. Even though every guy wants her, Naruto will make sure that Sakura's his.**

**In that story they will be 5 years apart, I got that idea from reading a Amuto fic called ****Twisted Love ****by Baka-chi. **

**Spazz: review and follow the pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
